


All I Ask of You

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 歌劇魅影AU。一對神秘的年輕男女出現在吉諾沙歌劇院的拍賣會上，而誰都不知道，他們是來自過去的鬼魂。





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 因為Lof上佑紙太太的美圖所以雞血的產物。一直覺得歌劇魅影的設定簡直太適合EC了，原著裡魅影的名字還就是Erik，於是在看到太太的圖後瞬間從覺得好適合EC進階到不寫對不起自己XD  
> 太太的美圖在這裡：[Sing my Angel of Music!](http://youzhidaizhebaoziqushangyue.lofter.com/post/1d0d1441_1104ce96)
> 
> 設定參考於歌劇魅影的音樂劇版本與小說版本，部分台詞出自2004年的電影。

說起吉諾沙歌劇院，那些少數仍然記得它當年風光的人大多是唏噓的。現在已經很少有人記得它當年風光的樣子，孩子們從有記憶開始，歌劇院就已經是倒閉狀態。它陰沉地佇立在城市的角落，外牆上佈滿被大火燒過的烏黑痕跡，而每一道可以進入歌劇院的門上都繞著重重的鐵鍊，除了鬼魂，誰也沒有辦法穿過那一道道的門鎖，一窺歌劇院裡的真實面貌。

 

是的，鬼魂。

 

在所有與歌劇院有關的故事中，歌劇院鬼魂的傳聞最多，也最廣。沒有人知道他到底長什麼樣子，只知道他神通廣大。

 

人們稱呼他為歌劇魅影，傳聞歌劇魅影是戰爭時被活埋在歌劇院基地裡的戰俘，死後靈魂在歌劇院裡游盪。歌劇院的經營權一次次轉手，但是所有的人都知道歌劇魅影才是歌劇院真正的主人。

 

而歌劇院之所以關閉的原因，就是因為最後兩位買下歌劇院經營權的人——Andre先生跟Firmin先生——拒絕認可歌劇魅影對歌劇院的所有權。他們一次次忽視來自歌劇魅影的警告，最後勃然大怒的歌劇魅影在《唐璜的勝利》上當著滿席的觀眾劫走歌劇院因為頂尖的歌聲跟演技而被人稱為Mystique的首席女伶Darkhölme小姐，並用歌劇院的主吊燈引起火災，燒掉了整間歌劇院。

 

沒有人知道Darkhölme小姐最後上哪裡去了，當時歌劇院裡一片混亂，所有人都忙著逃命，只有Darkhölme小姐的未婚夫——Xavier子爵——勇敢地追上前，試著救回自己的未婚妻。跟著追上去的還有護弟心切的Xavier伯爵，最後警方在河邊找到Xavier伯爵的屍體，而可憐的Xavier子爵和Darkhölme小姐則從此下落不明。

 

那一場大火重重地打擊了Andre先生和Firmin先生的事業，慘重的損失讓他們不得不關閉歌劇院，回去他們原本的垃圾生意，而也被歌劇魅影詛咒的Xavier家族不只在一夜間失去兩名繼承人，所有的產業還在半年內被人收購殆盡，一個有著幾百年歷史的家族就這樣慘澹收場。

 

所以當工人們用著大鐵鉗剪開吉諾沙歌劇院大門上的鐵鍊，並在大門上掛上拍賣會的橫幅時，所有的孩子都想進去看看歌劇院裡樣子，包括那個據說仍留在歌劇院裡，歌劇魅影用來引起大火的吊燈，跟傳聞中歌劇魅影專用的五號包廂。

 

「這裡不能進去。」站在歌劇院大門邊的大漢粗聲粗氣地道，噓聲趕著一整個早上都在歌劇院旁探頭探腦的孩子們，「到別的地方玩去。」

 

他凶惡的模樣嚇跑了所有想進去歌劇院的孩子，他們跑下階梯，剛好看見一台黑色的轎車停在歌劇院的正門口。

 

一個司機打扮的人從駕駛座下車，匆匆地跑到後座，打開正對著歌劇院大門的那扇車門。

 

除了孩子們，就連路上也有不少行人下意識地看了一眼這台車子。從這樣的陣仗看來，車子裡坐的大概是什麼有名望族的成員。自從許多年前吉諾沙歌劇院的大火後，城市的這一角已經很久沒有這樣的人到這裡來了。

 

「我所不能理解的是，」一個長相年輕，卻有著一頭白髮的男人從車子裡出來，一邊朝車子裡的人抱怨，「我們為什麼非得來參加這場拍賣會？」

 

「因為Daddy讓我們來。」回答他的是一名穿著黑色裙子的年輕女人，她下車後，先是優雅地撫平自己裙子上的皺褶，然後抬頭看向歌劇院斑駁的外表。

 

兩人並沒有吸引住路上行人的注意力太久，雖然他們的行為舉止看起來的確不像普通人家，但從他們的打扮看來，並不像是家族的正式繼承人。再加上兩人都很年輕，說話時還帶著些不太明顯的外國口音，他們大概是從其他國家來的望族子弟，在世界各處負責那些比較不重要的家族事務。

 

但對那些躲在牆角後的孩子們就不同了，雖然女人的動作讓她正對著陽光，但是所有的孩子都看到了她鮮豔得像血一樣的嘴唇。

 

「拜託，我打賭 _Vati_ 自己都不記得了，只有Daddy一直念念不忘—」

 

女人挽住男人的手，瞪了他一眼，「如果你真的這麼不想來，你為什麼不告訴Daddy？」

 

「然後讓Daddy失望嗎？我情願在酷刑室待上一整晚，也不想—」男人突然停下走向歌劇院的腳步，朝孩子們躲著的那個牆角後看了一眼。

 

「怎麼了？」女人問，也跟著朝他的視線望去。

 

「沒什麼。」男人回答，表情仍然有些疑惑，「我只是以為—」他搖了搖頭，再次跨開腳步，「大概是我多心了，走吧，我們已經遲到了。」

 

他自然不知道牆角後原本躲著一群在偷偷觀察他們的孩子，兩人的視線讓孩子們嚇得一哄而散，因為綜合所有他們觀察到的一切，他們堅信兩人是來這裡購買歌劇魅影遺留下來的東西的女巫跟男巫。據說歌劇魅影的收藏甚至包含了不少人類的頭骨，不少的黑魔法都會需要用到那些，至少傳說裡都是這麼說的。

 

畢竟，除了女巫跟男巫，還有什麼可以解釋女人血色的嘴唇，還有男人明明年輕，卻一頭的白髮呢？

 

他們可不想被抓進男人口中的酷刑室，成為邪惡巫師們的晚餐。

 

※

 

另外一頭，剛剛走進拍賣會場的Wanda跟Peter完全不曉得自己已經成為歌劇院鬼魂眾多傳說的其中一個，而且還是用喝小孩血跟食用人類頭骨磨成的粉末維持青春的巫師這樣的身分。

 

拍賣會倒是真的有賣人的頭骨，不過不是真的人骨，而是出自一八三一年的歌劇《惡魔Robert》。頭骨是塑膠做成的，Wanda只看了一眼就無聊地開始觀察拍賣的會場。

 

拍賣的主持人站的地方就是當年表演用的舞台，下層觀眾席的椅子已經全拆了，留下一個巨大的空曠空間。

 

「這裡比我想像得小一些。」她悄聲告訴自己的弟弟。

 

「會嗎？」Peter漫不經心地問，興致勃勃地盯著一張主持人正在拍賣的泛黃海報。

 

Wanda看向二樓的私人包廂，大多數的包廂簾子都垂著，什麼都看不到。從布料上暗沉的顏色看來，跟歌劇院其它的地方一樣很久都沒有打掃過了。只有最靠近舞台的幾個包廂的簾子沒有垂下來，從一樓還隱約看得到被固定在地上的椅子。

 

「哪一個是五號包廂？」注意到自己姐姐的視線，Peter問。

 

Wanda用手指數了數，指著其中一個簾子垂著的包廂，「那個。」

 

Peter露出躍躍欲試的樣子，「妳覺得—」

 

「第六百六十五號物品，女士們先生們，」台上的主持人說道，「一個音樂盒。」

 

那個關鍵詞立刻吸引了兩人的注意力，他們看向拍賣台，台上助手正將音樂盒展示給所有買家看。音樂盒已經很舊了，乍看之下並沒有什麼特別，上面也沒有任何特殊裝飾，就只是一個非常樸素的音樂盒，但這恰恰就是他們大老遠從紐約趕到這裡的原因。

 

「它是在劇院裡的地窖發現的，缺少了一些裝飾的零件，但是仍然良好。」主持人繼續介紹。

 

「展示給大家看。」助手說。他手中的音樂盒開始流淌出音樂，音樂不是常見的名曲，大概是哪個名不見經傳的作曲家做的。音樂因為零件老舊而有些不太流暢，可是那無損那是首非常好聽的曲子的事實。

 

姐弟倆交換了一個眼神，確定這就是他們要找的那個音樂盒。台上的主持人開始叫價，除了兩姐弟，還有其他人舉起手中的牌子，但是因為那是一個非常普通的音樂盒，所以兩姐弟並沒有遇到太多的競爭對手。

 

「確實是 _Vati_ 的手筆。」付過錢後，Wanda從會場人員的手中接過他們剛剛拍下的音樂盒，仔細地檢視。

 

「細節跟Daddy形容的一樣。」同樣湊得很近的Peter補充。

 

「第六百六十六號物品，」台上的拍賣仍在繼續，「一盞損壞的吊燈。」說到這，主持人戲劇性地停頓，「也許有人還記得神秘的歌劇魅影事件，一個永遠無解的謎團。」

 

達成目的的兩人原本打算離開，聽到主持人這麼說，他們交換了一個哭笑不得的眼神。

 

「等等，」Peter克制著不笑出來，「我想聽他怎麼說。」

 

「我們被告知，女士們先生們，這就是當年那場著名災難中的那個吊燈。我們對它進行過修理，並換了一些新的燈泡。」主持人壓低聲音，用一種故弄玄虛的語氣道：「也許我們可以用這些燈光，嚇走許多年前的幽靈。」他抬起頭，再次恢復成原本的音量，朝房間的後方示意，「紳士們。」

 

來參與拍賣的人們回過頭，剛好看見會場的工作人員將一塊布扯開，露出下面的大吊燈。不少的灰塵因為那個動作而揚起，Wanda側過頭，皺著眉咳了幾聲。

 

「我們現在可以走了嗎？」她不太高興地問。

 

Peter看著工作人員將那盞原本被放在地上的吊燈緩緩拉起，抱緊手中的音樂盒。

 

「嗯，走吧。」

 

 

 

 

 

*惡魔Robert，原文Robert le diable，Robert the Devil。


	2. Chapter 2

真要說起歌劇魅影事件，時間必須要追溯回歌劇院的全盛時期。事實上，如果要完全解釋清楚所有的前因後果，這個故事必須從女伶Darkhölme小姐的童年開始。

 

Darkhölme小姐加入吉諾沙歌劇院的芭蕾舞團以前的經歷十分神祕，她極少談論它們，只簡單提過自己在七歲那一年成為孤兒，後來被一戶好心的人家收養。

 

有很長的一段時間，人們都以為那戶收養她的人家十分貧困。要知道，Darkhölme小姐加入芭蕾舞團的那一年是十歲，以學習芭蕾舞來說，已經有一點兒晚了。舞團裡多得是比她年紀小的孩子，如果不是因為環境所逼，在這麼大的年紀加入芭蕾舞團實在不是一個太好的主意。

 

因為起步得晚，她在那裡默默無名地度過了非常長的一段時間，那時候人們還不尊稱她為Darkhölme小姐，而是直接叫她的名字Raven。

 

除了練舞，舞團裡的學徒還要做非常多的雜事。Raven什麼都肯做，不管是煮飯、刷地，還是縫補破損的戲服，Raven都做得又快又好，這大概也是為什麼Giry夫人特別喜歡她的原因。

 

Giry夫人的正式職稱是包廂侍者，這是一份非常重要的工作，因為能夠在吉諾沙歌劇院裡擁有自己的私人包廂的人都有著不低的身分地位，負責接待他們的人的身分自然也變得重要起來。譬如歌劇院其中一個最重要的客人Xavier伯爵，就在歌劇院裡長期有一個私人包廂。伯爵並不會每一場都看，人們到了他那個身分地位總會有更多比看歌劇更重要的事，但私人包廂代表的不只是可以不受打擾地享受表演，更是身分地位的象徵。

 

除了包廂侍者，Giry夫人還有另外一層更重要的身分，那就是舞台管理人。這不算是一份正式的工作，所以沒有薪水，但是所有歌劇院的員工都知道舞台管理人的責任重大，他們有一點兒像是歌劇院的管家，是除了劇院經理以外最有權力的人。

 

所以Giry夫人的庇護對當年只有十歲的Raven來說意義重大，從前這代表她不會被舞團裡其他的孩子欺負，現在則代表那些有錢的公子哥兒不會隨意找她麻煩。

 

至於Raven後來是怎麼成名的，這就得從那一晚歌劇院的前任首席女伶Carlotta無故缺席開始說起了。沒人知道Carlotta那一晚為什麼缺席，只知道那一夜的表演《Hannibal》的主唱緊急從Carlotta換成Raven。

 

對此，觀眾本來非常不滿，畢竟Carlotta是連續蟬聯了五季的首席女高音，不過當他們聽到Raven在第三幕的獨唱後，就全都改變心意了。事後人們說起來，唯一的不滿只有歌劇院為什麼直到現在才讓擁有如此驚人歌聲的Raven擔任有獨唱的角色。

 

而就是在那一夜，人們才從Xavier伯爵那兒得知Xavier家族就是當年收養了Raven的好心人家。她不願意做個無所事事的大小姐，所以才會來歌劇院這種地方吃苦。

 

說起來這Xavier家族也是十分具有戲劇色彩，繼承了家族爵位的Xavier伯爵其實並不是Xavier家族的人。他本來姓Marko，叫Cain，是上一任Xavier伯爵Brian Xavier的夫人Sharon Xavier的繼子。Brian Xavier伯爵過世以後，他的同事Kurt Marko娶了成為寡婦的伯爵夫人，並將Cain一起帶進Xavier家。

 

雖然Kurt Marko變成Xavier家族的新主人，但是無奈兩任Xavier家族的主人都不長命，Kurt Marko沒過多久就逝世於一場實驗室的意外中，在幾年內接連失去兩任丈夫的伯爵夫人也很快就因為打擊過大而跟著過世。

 

除了改姓Xavier的Cain，Brian Xavier和Sharon Xavier有個兒子叫做Charles——也就是後來的Xavier子爵——他天資聰穎，本來長大後要繼承爵位不成問題，偏偏那次殺死Kurt Marko的實驗室意外Charles也在實驗室裡。Kurt雖然拚死把他救出實驗室，Charles的身體還是落下病根，不得已只好讓Cain繼承爵位，自己則遠赴美國專心讀書。

 

所幸Cain並未虧待自己異父異母的弟弟，甚至在Charles學成歸國後立刻將家族一部份的產業交給他打理，完全沒有要侵占Xavier家族產業的跡象。他不止一次地公開感慨如果不是Charles的身體不好，只能負責一些諸如贊助藝術之類工作量不太大的工作，他一定會將所有的一切交還到Xavier家真正的繼承人手上。

 

再回到Xavier家族的養女Raven身上，本來Xavier家族是吉諾沙歌劇院的贊助人，又在歌劇院長期有私人包廂，透過關係讓Raven演主要角色本來沒有問題，偏偏Raven十分倔強，如果不是那一夜太過高興的Xavier伯爵說溜嘴，誰也不會曉得Raven和Xavier家族的關係。

 

在知道這些事後，人們對靠著自己的努力成功的Raven和不會仗勢欺人的Xavier家族的尊敬不禁又多了幾分。所以當因為身體不好而甚少出現在公開場合的Xavier子爵要求人們給他們一些獨處的空間時，所有的人立刻毫無異議地從Raven的房間裡退了出去。

 

歌劇魅影的故事，就是從那一夜開始。

 

※

 

「我還沒機會恭喜妳，今晚的表演很成功。」Xavier子爵——Charles——審視著幾乎堆滿整個小客廳的花束，以及隨花附上的字卡上的署名，說道。

 

他的音量不大，但是十分有力，一點也沒有外面傳言的身體不好的樣子。

 

正坐在梳妝台前把耳環拿下來的Raven對著鏡子裡的自己翻了一個不太明顯的白眼，「夠了，Charles，你知道那對我來說一點也不重要。」

 

「我知道的是，妳不肯讓我幫妳。」Charles走到Raven身後，Raven用手攏起頭髮，方便Charles能夠幫她取下項鍊，「之前我沒有能力幫妳，但現在不同了，我本來可以讓妳更容易地當上主角，妳也不需要受這麼多Carlotta的氣。」

 

「Carlotta是個被寵壞的白痴，我不需要你的幫忙也可以把她從主唱的位置上拉下來。」Raven從Charles手中接過自己的項鍊，「如果我連這一點都做不到，我在這裡就一點用都沒有了。」她把項鍊放進鏡子前的首飾盒裡，「還有，別表現得好像Cain肯把跟藝術有關的事宜交給你的原因不是因為他受不了別人嘲笑他的藝術眼光，」她不屑地撇了撇嘴，「假設他真的有那種東西的話。」

 

Charles將手掌壓在Raven的肩膀上，透過鏡子與Raven對視，「我養大妳可不是為了讓妳做這些。」他說，但是並沒有否認Raven對Cain評價的那一部份。所有的人都以為Cain就是他對外表現出來的那樣，是個疼愛弟妹的大哥。但事實上，Cain殘暴不仁，經常虐待Charles跟Raven，這也是其中一個Raven選擇加入歌劇院的芭蕾舞團，而Charles則遠赴他鄉求學的原因。

 

「你才沒有養大我，你跟我一起長大。」Raven在鏡子裡對Charles做了一個鬼臉，但沒有掙脫Charles。

 

Charles鬆開她，沒聽到似地道：「既然Cain正在享受那些人對他有一個可能會成為下一任首席女伶的妹妹的吹捧，暫時不會來打擾我們，一起去吃晚飯？」

 

「不行，我要上課。」Raven起身，拿起掛在椅背的睡袍。

 

Charles皺起眉，「妳還是不肯告訴我他是誰？」

 

「不是我不想告訴你，而是我真的不知道他是誰。」Raven一邊套睡袍，一邊漫不經心地回答。

 

Charles的眉皺得更緊，「妳說妳的老師是個『他』。」

 

「嗯。」

 

「那通常代表那是個男人。」Charles暗示。

 

「唔，我沒辦法確認那一點，我從來沒見過他，只有聽過他的聲音。」Raven把睡袍的帶子在腰上綁成一個精美的結，「那聽起來像是個男人的聲音，但是也有可能是個聲音比較粗糙的女人。」

 

「我不想表現得像是個老古板—」

 

「你就是。」Raven毫不留情地說。

 

「有時候。」Charles頭痛地承認。「但我們討論過這個，Raven，我知道妳覺得妳必須待在這裡，我也尊重妳的決定，可是妳畢竟是個女孩子，妳不能就這麼跟陌生的男人獨處。」

 

「你知道從其他人的角度看來，你也算在陌生男人那個範疇裡嗎？」Raven問。

 

「我不同，我不會傷害妳—」

 

「他也不會傷害我，如果他要這麼做，他早就做了。」Raven開始把Charles往外推。

 

「妳不知道那是真的，妳甚至連他叫什麼都不知道—」Charles還在努力。

 

「他叫什麼一點都不重要，只要他可以讓我登上首席女伶的位置，讓我可以幫你把Cain該死的屁股踢出Xavier莊園，並拿回所有屬於你的東西就好了。」Raven把Charles推到門邊，用只有他們兩人聽得見的聲音道：「現在你真的該走了，他隨時都會來，我不想要他看到你。」

 

Charles握住門把，「確保妳自己是安全的，好嗎？」

 

「一直都是。」Raven說，語氣變得柔和一些，「你也是，別給Cain機會欺負你。」

 

「他早就沒辦法這麼做了。」Charles回答，緩緩打開房門。「晚點見。」他說話的語氣變得十分虛弱，不知情的人一定會以為他在生著病。

 

「晚點見。」Raven輕聲回答，看著Charles用以他這個年紀的人慢得不正常的速度離開。她一直到Charles的背影消失在轉角處才幾不可聞地嘆了口氣，關上自己的房門。


	3. Chapter 3

「Moira跟你約的時間是幾點？」Alex看著壁爐上的時鐘，奇怪地問。

 

原本坐在書桌前專心寫字的Charles抬起頭看了一眼時間，「現在。」他回答，微微蹙起眉。他還在牛津攻讀學位的時候就已經認識Moira，Moira從來不無故遲到。他走到窗邊，本意只是想看看Moira是否已經進到莊園裡，卻看到Cain和Moira都在大門前的台階下。兩人的腳邊倒著一個小紙箱和散落一地的書籍，從這個距離，Charles聽不見他們正在說什麼，但即使如此，他也可以肯定不會是什麼好事。他用最快的速度下樓，當他趕到時，Cain正在幫Moira一起收拾那些散落的書，一邊還在試著問出Moira的名字。

 

「Alex，你可以把那些書拿到我的書房裡嗎？」他開口詢問跟他一起下來的Alex。

 

Alex上前幫忙，伸出的手正好隔在Cain意圖碰在Moira手背的手前，Cain立刻抽回手，站起身。

 

「這是MacTaggert女士。」Charles在Cain能夠開口以前道，「她曾經是我在牛津的同事。」

 

「MacTaggert？」Cain問。

 

「是的。」Moira站起來，露出一個無辜的微笑，看起來天真又愚蠢，「這是我前夫的姓。」

 

這個回答讓Cain的表情變得十分難看，Charles知道為什麼。如果說並不是貴族姓氏的MacTaggert占了大部分的原因，Moira提起自己丈夫時使用的『前夫』這個詞就是最後一根稻草。Cain會對沒有貴族地位，但是面容姣好的女性感興趣，不管是未婚、已婚，或是寡婦都無法阻止他，如果對方十分富有便更好，但是他卻認為離婚的女人是一種恥辱，即使是觸碰都會玷汙自己。

 

這是另外一個Charles永遠也無法理解的觀念，但可笑的是，不只是Cain，大部分的貴族仍舊保有如此守舊的觀念。他們視混亂的關係為自己魅力的證明，接受婚外情，卻無法接受離婚，即使自己的丈夫或妻子虐待他們，他們也會為了維持住自己的體面而拒絕離婚。

 

「你應該少跟這些人來往，我親愛的弟弟。」Cain不屑地看了一眼Moira和跪在地上正把箱子闔上的Alex，姿態傲慢地整了整自己的晚宴服。以這個時間來說，換晚宴服實在太早了些，但是他最近正積極追求一位富有的女爵，想來是正準備出門與那位女爵共進晚餐。「離過婚的女人和罪犯，人們會認為Xavier家族沒落了，所以才會跟這種人來往。」

 

「你知道我的身體不允許我出席太多社交場合，」Charles放低姿態，「即使好不容易拿到牛津的教授資格，也因為身體太差而不得不放棄。如果不是Moira好心地替我往返倫敦與牛津，我恐怕連那裡參與的研究也不得不放棄，那才真的會讓Xavier家族蒙羞。」

 

那樣低姿態的話說服了Cain，或是至少滿足了Cain，他沒有繼續羞辱他們，而是轉過身上早已停在門口的車。

 

Charles一直在門口待到車子駛離大門有一段距離。這其實是十分羞辱的舉動，Cain雖然是家主，也不應該讓他做出像管家這樣送主人出門赴約的舉動，但是這樣會滿足Cain扭曲的心理，而他早在許多年前就知道，滿足Cain扭曲的心理，是可以保住自己安全的其中一個手段。

 

事實上，如果不是他一直表現出無害的樣子，他很確定自己根本活不到成年。作為Xavier家族真正的繼承人，殺死他會對Cain造成不小的負面影響，可若他表現出的威脅太大，他毫不懷疑Cain會再次試圖殺死他。

 

可儘管他不得不表現得無害以求自保，這樣的平衡卻不會維持太久。彼時Cain需要他活著，才不至於染上殺害繼承人的嫌疑，但現在Cain既已經是Xavier家族的家主，掌握了所有實際的權力，又繼承爵位多年，即使他死了，對Cain造成的影響也不會太大。

 

「走吧。」他淡淡地道，和Alex以及Moira一起回到二樓的書房。

 

三人安靜地走進書房，說是書房，這其實只是他房間裡的其中一個小房間。大宅中真正的書房在一樓，那以前是他的父親在使用，然後是Kurt，最後是Cain。

 

而即使那間書房沒有象徵家主的地位，Cain也不會讓他接近這樣一間充滿家族產業重要文件的房間。

 

「我想要扭斷他的手，」Moira關上房門，轉過來時臉上的表情已經垮了下來，跟幾分鐘前在大門前和Cain說話的樣子判若兩人，「他跟我的前夫一樣討厭。」

 

「妳不能這麼做。」Charles打開Alex放在桌上紙箱，「他們會把妳撤出這次的任務。」

 

「他們才不會。」Moira的語氣中全是對自己的自信，「我是最適合的—」Charles對她做出一個噤聲的手勢，她猛地收住說到一半的話，「Xavier伯爵好可怕。」她躲進Charles的懷中，用一種恐懼的語氣說，背對著房門的臉上卻還在對Charles做鬼臉。

 

Charles好氣又好笑地瞪了她一眼，緊閉的門外此時傳來敲門聲，「子爵。」

 

Charles收起笑容，「進來。」他揚聲道，一名女僕打開門。Charles沒有立刻理她，而是先拍了拍Moira的肩膀，說了一些安慰的話，才抬頭看向站在門邊的女僕。

 

「我應該泡茶嗎，我的主人？」女僕問。

 

佯裝害怕而縮在他懷中的Moira還在對他擠眉弄眼，Charles用自己的身體掩飾，加大按在Moira肩膀上手的力道，暗示她安分一些，「不用了，他們很快就會離開。」他說，「但是幫我拿一盆熱水和毛巾過來，是給我的腳的。」

 

「您的腳又開始疼了嗎？」女僕問，看了一眼窗外陰暗的天色，「需要幫您打電話讓醫生來一趟嗎？」

 

Charles輕輕搖頭，「不用。」

 

女僕很快退出去，門一關上，Charles立刻放開Moira。這可怕的女人還在假裝柔弱，天知道她根本就不是害怕，而是憋笑憋得在發抖。她摀著自己的嘴，無聲地開始大笑起來。

 

至少她還記得要管住自己的音量，Charles無奈地想。

 

「妳應該和Raven交換任務，只負責送信太浪費妳的天分了。」Alex不敢苟同地看著Moira。

 

「小孩子懂什麼？」Moira挑眉，「你以為聯絡人很好當？」

 

「別惹她，她真的會扭斷你的手。」Charles警告自己年輕的助手，「她就扭斷過她前夫的手。」

 

「說到這個，」Moira一邊從箱子中挑出其中一本書遞給Charles，「牛津到倫敦的交通糟透了，我辛苦替你送信，你卻吝嗇得連一杯茶也不肯給，你就不怕我扭斷你的手？」

 

「妳可以試。」Charles接過那本書，漫不經心地道，「除此之外，如果妳沒有試著危害任務的話，我會讓妳喝那杯茶的。」

 

Moira小聲地抱怨了幾句，安靜下來。所以當女僕帶著熱水回來時，Moira坐在窗戶旁的其中一張沙發上，坐在她對面的Charles正在看一本字印得密密麻麻的書，而Alex則在將箱子中剩餘的書拿出來。

 

「您要求的熱水。」

 

Charles頭也不抬地道，「放這裡就好，我晚點再用。」

 

「我可以—」女僕不死心地道。

 

這句話終於吸引住Charles的注意力，他抬起頭，看向女僕。「把它放下，然後妳就可以離開了，有需要我會拉鈴。」

 

「是。」女僕回答，將手中的水盆放在Charles腳邊，又把乾淨的毛巾放在一旁的架子上，才退了出去。

 

「你為什麼不一開始就不讓她進來打擾我們？」Moira把玩著桌上的棋盤，「那會讓你的生活容易很多。」

 

「因為我們需要她有東西可以回去報告，」Charles把手中的書翻到封面的那一頁，一邊用手指撫摸著紙張跟封面交合的角落，「而且如果我一開始就讓她離開，久了會有人起疑心。」

 

「她的工作是監視你。」Moira指出。

 

「這間大宅中所有的人都是。」Charles不太在意地道。Cain自然不會留下忠心Charles的僕從，所有曾經照顧過他的人不是被遣退，就是被Cain找理由安上罪名送進監獄，從年輕時代就一直服侍Xavier家族的老管家甚至不明不白地摔下樓梯身亡。

 

想起那位冤死的老人，Charles忍不住收緊手指。紙張的邊緣被他太大的力道用得微微翹起，他捏住那一小塊翹起的角落，施力將整張紙撕起來。

 

紙張的下面本來應該是硬殼封面的背面，但下面卻還有另外一張紙張，如果不是親眼看見，一定不會有人懷疑這上面曾經黏著另外一張紙。

 

Charles放下手中的書，翻過那張被撕起的紙。紙張的背面密密麻麻的寫著字，上面的訊息才是這次Moira來倫敦真正要傳給他的訊息，而不是那些看似與研究有關的厚重書籍。

 

他開始閱讀起來，眉頭微微攏起。

 

Alex上前，「怎麼了？」

 

Moira伸手擋住Alex，「你不能看，你的安全層級不夠。」

 

「我替教授工作。」Alex抗議。

 

「我知道，還有別抱怨，你不是唯一想抱怨的人。」Moira收回手，轉向Charles，「你的安全層級怎麼會比我的高？我才是那個加入了CIA的人。」

 

「因為妳替他們工作，而我跟他們是合作關係。」Charles的注意力仍全在這次的訊息上。

 

「該死的官僚主義。」Moira咕噥。

 

讀完紙上訊息的Charles將手中的紙放進腳邊的水盆中，這張紙的材質是他其中一項幾乎沒有人知道的發明之一，也是當初他跟CIA合作的其中一個交換條件。不像普通的紙張，經過特殊處理的紙張一碰到水立刻開始分解，不到幾秒鐘就會完全消失不見，且除非放到顯微鏡下或大量溶解，否則溶解紙張的液體肉眼無法看出任何差別。

 

「所以？」Alex心急地問。

 

「收購的情況怎麼樣了？」Charles反問。

 

「還在進行中，但是如果我們可以用母公司的身分，進度會快很多—」Alex立刻回答。

 

「不行，匿名性是第一道防線，而且Cain還沒有蠢到讓同一個外國集團持有產業多數的股份，表面上必須看起來像是不同的公司在購買散股。」Charles不加思索地否定。

 

「知道了。」Alex回答，「還有另外一件事，多虧英國人對美國人全是無腦的暴發戶的刻板觀念，大部分的收購都進行得很順利，但是你的父親過世前建立的公司—」

 

「Cain需要錢，核子武器是獲利最多的產業，他自然不會這麼輕易賣。」Charles思索了一下，「Hank什麼時候來英國？」

 

「下個月。」

 

「讓Hank在會議上發布新型引擎雛形的消息。」

 

「下個月？」Alex懷疑地重複，「我以為計畫是到研發完成才公布？」

 

「告訴Hank提前公布。我會讓Raven派人把這個消息透露給Cain，那會打擊Xavier企業的股份，Cain肯定會急著在股價下跌以前急著脫手，他需要這筆錢周轉其它他快失去控制權的產業。」

 

「每次我看到你的這一面，我就會覺得那個傳聞中的X教授是個可以控制人心的怪物的傳言是真的。」Moira說的內容跟她的語氣完全相反，興致勃勃地道：「你知道，除了控制人心的那一部份挺真實的以外，用自己公司的頂極機密打擊家族產業，如果不是我認識你，我真的會覺得你是怪物。」

 

Charles沒覺得被冒犯，Moira是他最親近的朋友與同伴之一，自然知道他這麼做的理由，所以他只是繼續吩咐Alex，「還有，讓Sean親自出面處理這次的收購。」

 

Alex愣住了，「親自？」

 

「那間公司是最後一間需要收購的重點對象，之後我們就會有足夠的股份控制整個企業，也就不需要再維持匿名了。」Charles解釋。

 

Moira也收起玩鬧的神色，「我應該跟總部申請派探員保護你嗎？」她的表情變得擔心，「這裡不比在牛津的時候，他進不去實驗室，倫敦畢竟是他的勢力中心。」

 

「不需要擔心我，」Charles回答，雖然是拒絕，但是他臉上的表情因為Moira話語中明顯的擔憂而變得柔和一些，「我可以保護我自己。」他把那條乾淨的毛巾扔進此刻已經完全看不出任何異樣的水盆裡，站起身走到衣帽架旁拿起自己的大衣與帽子，「你們該走了，我得去一趟歌劇院見Raven。」


	4. Chapter 4

隨著謝幕完的演員退場，台下的觀眾陸續起身，獨自坐在Xavier家族私人包廂中的Charles亦同。幸運地，因為今晚表演的歌劇沒有什麼社交價值，樓層這一側的私人包廂只有他使用，讓他在走向後台時沒遇上什麼人。

 

「Xavier子爵。」在他剛剛穿過從公共區域通往行政區域的門時，一名女性喚道。

 

Charles看向聲音的方向，「Giry夫人。」他微微頷首。作為歌劇院新的贊助人，他自然是見過Giry夫人的，後者話不多，雖然是包廂侍者，但大多只是沉默地帶領客人前往包廂。

 

除此之外，在他正式返回倫敦的社交圈以前，Raven曾經提過Giry夫人雖然只是歌劇院的員工，卻因為職位的關係而在倫敦的社交圈頗有影響力。她用這樣的影響力保護歌劇院裡年輕的女伶跟舞者，所以雖然Charles與她並沒有什麼實際交集，也只見過幾次面，卻對她印象不錯。

 

「Andre先生跟Firmin先生此刻在他們的辦公室裡。」舞台管理人告訴他。

 

「事實上，我是來見Raven的。」Charles解釋。

 

「Darkhölme小姐已經休息了。」

 

聽出對方話語間刻意拉遠關係的Charles有些困惑，姑且不提他是贊助人，經過上一次Cain的宣傳後，他很確定Giry夫人知道Raven是他的養妹，按理來說Giry夫人應該不會阻止他。「如果她知道是我，我很確定—」

 

「就像我說的，」Giry夫人堅定地打斷他，「Darkhölme小姐已經休息了。」

 

這下Charles不需要心靈感應的能力也知道對方真的在拒絕自己。「當然。」他妥協，悄悄降下心靈屏障，使用能力閱讀對方的思緒，想明白對方阻擋自己的原因。對方正在想表演時的事，穿著表演服的Raven下場後告訴她請不要讓Xavier子爵到後台找自己。

 

就像Raven所說，這位好心的夫人十分保護歌劇院中年輕的員工，所以毫不猶豫地就答應了她的請求。

 

「我很抱歉，是我太莽撞，一整晚的表演後她肯定累壞了。」Charles既困惑又無奈。他雖然知道這是Raven的意思，卻不知道Raven這麼做的用意。再加上Giry夫人強烈的保護慾，他還從沒有被當過四處占女孩便宜的人。「晚安，Giry夫人。」

 

「晚安，子爵。」

 

互道完晚安，Charles準備離開。他才剛轉身就又聽到Giry夫人遲疑的聲音，「先生。」

 

他側過身體，「是的？」

 

Giry夫人變得非常不安，這樣的不安甚至穿過Charles的精神屏障，就好像他們正處於某種危險當中。「您是名紳士，先生，不像你的兄長，但一名真正的紳士會與女伶保持距離。」

 

這話乍聽之下是為了保護Raven，某些極度重視自己貴族血統的人甚至會將這句話解讀為暗示貴族與女伶身分上的鴻溝，但是Charles可以感覺到Giry夫人說這句話時強烈的擔憂與善意。

 

「謝謝妳的建議，我會謹記在心。」Charles回道，在感覺到對方放鬆下來的精神後微微頷首，轉身離開。這次Giry夫人沒有再阻止他，Charles追蹤著她的思緒，後者一直站在原地看他的背影，一直到他打開那扇回到歌劇院公共區域的門才終於離開。

 

Charles回到公共區域，距離散場已經有一些時間，大廳中已經全空了。他獨自站在空曠的大廳，將自己的思維觸手伸展向後台，最後在休息室中找到正在跟Giry夫人的女兒Meg說話的Raven。

 

_Raven？_

 

Raven只停頓了非常短暫的一瞬間。 _你遇到Giry夫人了？_

 

_是的，妳為什麼—_

 

Raven給了他一個地址，離歌劇院不遠，就在幾條街以外。 _去那裡等我_ 。

 

一名清潔人員經過，因為他獨自站在階梯旁而對他投來好奇的眼光。Charles回以禮貌的微笑，跨步離開。

 

※

 

夜色轉深，原本繁忙的街道逐漸冷清起來，但城市中眾多的酒館正是熱鬧的時候。位處倫敦最熱鬧的地區之一，吉諾沙歌劇院外有不少這樣的酒館。Raven讓Charles去的就是其中一間酒館，Charles本來以為像他這樣穿著全套正裝的人出現在酒館中應該會吸引不少注意，但也許是因為歌劇院就在幾條街以外的地方，所以當他走進酒館時，負責帶位的服務生表情一點變化也沒有。

 

他沉默地帶著Charles到酒館中一個隱蔽的角落，Charles原本還在奇怪酒館裡為什麼會有這種半開放式的包廂——雖然說是半開方式，但這樣的包廂全位於一條僻靜的走道，從包廂裡看出去就是走道的牆壁，除非特地走進這條走道，否則並不會看到包廂裡的情況——直到他看見其中一個包廂中有一對男女正在接吻。

 

他試探性地進入帶位的服務生更深層的思緒，果然在對方因為忙碌的工作而變得麻木的思緒底下閱讀到 _偷情_ 這樣的字眼。他收回思維觸手，已經無奈地連澄清的慾望都沒有。

 

把原本簡單的見面用得這麼複雜，Raven最好有一個很好的理由。

 

他點了一杯苦啤酒，放開自己的心靈屏障。大量的聲音湧進他的腦中，酒館本來就是一個吵雜的地方，但沒有什麼能與這些僅存在於腦中的聲音相比。有時候這像是祝福，沒有心靈感應的能力，他根本不可能保護Raven和他自己安全長大，但更多的時候這更像詛咒，人們表現出來的與心中真正想的經常有非常大的差別。

 

而即使是最善良的人，思維中一瞬間的惡意也會讓人非常絕望。

 

他放空思緒，讓自己不去注意在那些聲音上，而是專心在思維的海洋中尋找Raven。在他喝到第二杯啤酒時，Raven踏進酒館的這條街道。

 

 _Raven。_ 他叫住自己的妹妹，告訴她自己的位置。他的思緒一直跟著她穿過街道、走進酒館、越過吵雜的大廳，最後一名長相貌美的年輕女人站在他面前。考慮到他們此刻在公眾場合，她用的不是自己原本的臉，甚至不是她經常使用，外界所知的Raven Darkhölme的臉。

 

他往裡面移了一些，為Raven讓出一個位置。「妳用得是誰的臉？」Charles在Raven親暱地挨著他坐下時問。

 

「我不知道，某個剛剛在路上經過的人。」Raven漫不經心地回答，伸手去拿他的啤酒。

 

Charles擋住她的手，把那杯替她點的可樂推到她面前。

 

「老古板。」Raven咕噥，卻還是乖乖去拿那杯可樂。因為放太久，可樂裡的冰塊已經開始融化，杯壁上佈滿細碎的水珠。Raven攪動著杯子裡的冰塊，咬住吸管喝了一大口。

 

「我假設妳弄出這麼多麻煩不是因為真的想喝可樂？」Charles沒聽到似地說，「為什麼不讓我去休息室找妳？」

 

原本還態度散漫的Raven立刻嚴肅起來，她用手指點了點自己的額際，示意Charles使用心靈感應。

 

 _我們有危險嗎？這是為什麼妳用別人的身分來找我嗎？_ Charles立刻使用能力在腦海中問，跟著提高警戒。Raven一向不喜歡他對她使用能力，如果她寧願使用這樣的方式交談，代表她覺得他們的談話並不安全。

 

 _不。_ Raven立刻回道。 _至少不是立刻的危險。_

 

Charles越發困惑起來。 _那為什麼—_

 

 _上一次你到休息室找我，我的老師看到你了。_ Raven的思緒遲疑起來，裡面還混合著一些對那一晚的心有餘悸。 _他的反應不是很好，我想我們最好還是避免在歌劇院裡見面。_

 

Charles蹙起眉。 _他不希望我們見面？_

 

 _不。_ Raven否認。 _他問了我們的關係，還立刻就猜出來我到歌劇院的真正原因。_

 

 _妳暴露了？_ Charles險些直接站起來，雖然說到歌劇院是Raven自己的意思，這麼多年她也確實藉著歌劇院在社交圈的地位而得到不少有用的情報，但是如果Raven真正的目的暴露，那麼他必須立刻把她送到安全的地方，因為沒有什麼會比Raven的安全更重要。

 

Raven一臉痛苦地撫著自己的額，藍色的鱗片在原本光滑的皮膚上翻動著。 _別在我的腦子裡大吼，Charles，我沒有暴露，至少沒有全部暴露，他誤會了。_

 

 _抱歉。_ Charles收回自己緊張之下沒控制好的能力，一邊掃過酒館中所有人的思維，確定沒有人注意到這裡的異常。

 

Raven花了一點時間才恢復過來，原本的偽裝也再次變得完美。 _他以為我加入歌劇院的原因是因為Cain是個瘋子，還問了我們的關係。我告訴他你是我的哥哥，他聽完以後安靜了很久，不管我怎麼叫他都不回答，就算我求他也一樣。_

 

 _Raven……他愛你嗎？_ Charles不太確定地問。

 

Raven沉默下來。「我不知道。」許久後，她開口說道。「我試著不這麼想。我想他只是寂寞，我想他跟我們一樣，都是變種人，但他不像我們擁有彼此。」

 

「妳為什麼覺得他是變種人？我以為妳說過妳從來沒有實際見過他。」

 

Raven抿唇。「他知道我的真實型態是什麼樣子。」

 

Charles不是很確定要怎麼同時表現生氣跟害怕——生氣是氣Raven竟然沒有把自己暴露的事情告訴他，害怕則是Raven居然讓自己在這樣危險的環境裡待了這麼久——最後只能失望地看著Raven。

 

「我知道你會很生氣。」Raven說，在Charles可以回答任何東西以前繼續道：「但我的一整生，Charles，我都因為自己真實的模樣而感到害怕，然後有一天有一個聲音出現了，他說，如果我有像妳一樣的外表，我不會改變自己。」

 

Charles看著眼前的女孩，雖然使用別人的臉，但卻並不阻礙讀心者解讀女孩的心情。以往提及安全的問題時他們總是免不了會起爭執，Charles覺得Raven太莽撞，Raven覺得他太過保護她。但是這一刻她看起來卻非常成熟，就好像在他不知道的時候，那個需要他保護的女孩已經長大了。

 

「所以妳才跟他學唱歌？」Charles靜靜地問。

 

「我可以模仿任何聲音，Charles，我可以唱出我所聽過最完美的高音，但是它們不是我的。」Raven輕聲解釋，「我從來沒有真正喜歡過音樂，我留在歌劇院，只是因為生存需要。他是個非常嚴厲的老師，但他教會我的不只是音樂，還有接受真正的自己，做我真正是的人，成為我可以是的。」她停頓，「然後最後，我發現，我的確喜歡音樂。我必須隱藏我真正的樣子，但是我的歌聲不用，我可以盡情地表現自己，不用擔心因為真實的自己而被迫害。」

 

「妳愛他。」Charles肯定地道。

 

「某種程度上，是的。」Raven承認。「他是個很嚴厲的人，同時你卻可以感覺到他實際上非常溫柔，有時候我覺得他就像我從來沒有擁有過的父親。」

 

「但他呢？他覺得妳是女兒嗎？」Charles問。「如果他對我們的關係反應這麼大，他有可能是用男人的方式在愛妳。妳說那一晚不管妳怎麼求他，他都沒有回應妳，我不希望有這種明知會傷害妳卻還是這麼做的男人在妳身邊，我不會容許妳在有可能會有危險的情況下回到歌劇院。」

 

「他沒有故意傷害我，況且第二天他立刻跟我道歉，並保證之後不會再這麼做。」

 

「妳知道Moira的丈夫第一次打她的時候說了什麼嗎？」Charles反問，「他說了一模一樣的話，但相信我，Raven，不管他們聽起來多們誠懇，他們 **總是會再犯** 。」

 

「他沒有真正做出傷害我的事，他只是……像我們一樣，是個普通的人。」Raven迫切地解釋，「拜託，Charles，他對我而言很重要，別逼我在你們之間做選擇。至少再給他一次機會，況且，Cain很快就會知道所有的一切都是我們做的，你需要我在歌劇院的消息來源，CIA的情報也許可靠，但在倫敦我比他們更有用，我可以維持我們的安全。」

 

在跟Cain有關的事情上，Raven的反應比Charles更劇烈得多。如果他在這時將Raven強制從計畫中退出，Charles毫不懷疑她會恨自己一輩子。

 

「妳可以回去歌劇院，」他最終妥協，「但是我會開始調查妳那位神秘的老師的身分，還有，如果有任何跡象顯示妳在那裡不安全，我要妳立刻—」他猛地停頓。

 

Raven奇怪地看著他，「怎麼—」

 

「安靜。」Charles做出一個制止的手勢，他併攏兩隻手指，抵住自己的太陽穴。

 

一看見他這麼做，Raven立刻安靜下來，這是他正在使用能力的徵兆，這樣的手勢可以幫助他專心，他只有在真正想知道什麼的時候才會這麼用。

 

他搜尋著整間酒館中的思緒，試著找到他在一瞬間所感覺到的，但一無所獲。他又放大自己的範圍到整條街，還是一無所獲。

 

他放下手。

 

「到底怎麼了？」Raven問。

 

「我以為我感覺到—」他輕輕搖頭，「那是不可能的事，大概只是錯覺。」

 

「你喝太多啤酒了。」Raven毫不留情地說。

 

「這麼一點啤酒可沒有辦法讓我醉。」Charles好氣又好笑地給了自己的妹妹一個白眼，繼續自己原先說到一半的話，「如果有任何跡象顯示妳在那裡不安全，我要妳立刻離開那裡，不管用什麼手段，就算會讓我們提前曝光也沒關係，沒有什麼比妳的安全更重要。」

 

Raven喃喃地抱怨他是個老古板，但思維邊緣散出來的全是暖意。他們有一句沒一句地聊起來，這樣的感覺很好，扣除小時候實際生活在一起的日子，他們這些年真正能待在一起的時間不多，就算見面也很少像現在這樣聊些與生存無關的事。

 

Charles試著從Raven口中問出更多有關那位神秘老師的事，但是也許是從小就跟一位讀心者一起生活，Raven的口風非常緊，什麼也不肯透露，只肯說一些對方替她上課時的小事，或是排演時的一些趣事。

 

歌劇院的生活很辛苦，一方面Charles希望當年的自己能夠擁有他現在的能力，那麼Raven便不需要在歌劇院中過如此辛苦的生活。但是另外一方面，他卻又驕傲Raven靠著自己獲得現在的成就。

 

他們在酒館中一直待到將近午夜，Raven親暱地挽著他的手，她依然使用著那名陌生女人的臉，在其他人眼中，他們看起來像是一對普通的情侶。

 

在他們快到歌劇院的廣場時，Raven拉著他躲進建築物的陰影中，幻成歌劇院其中一名芭蕾舞學徒的臉。

 

「妳會害她惹上麻煩。」Charles不慎苟同地看著她。

 

「沒有人會對晚上偷溜出去的學徒起疑心。」Raven毫不在乎地說。

 

「等等，有人在看我們。」Charles站到燈光下，手臂保護性地擋在Raven身前。

 

「你知道我比你更擅長打架嗎？」Raven小聲地問。

 

Charles沒空反駁，只是將思維聚焦在那個躲在陰影中觀察他們的人身上。他很快就注意到那個人並沒有惡意，而當那個躲在歌劇院階梯旁的陰影中偷偷觀察他們的人走到廣場的街燈下時，Charles差點因為自己最近幾個月緊繃的神經而造成的太大的反應而笑出來。

 

對方是一個最多不會超過十歲的孩子，從衣著看來不是家境貧寒就是無家可歸。他踩著謹慎的步伐走向他們，最後將一封用封蠟封著的信封交給Charles。

 

「有人讓我把這個交給你。」他說。

 

Charles狐疑地接過那封信，「誰？」

 

「我不知道。」男孩回答，說完就一溜煙跑走了。

 

Charles的思緒跟上對方，在對方腦中尋找著跟送信人有關的訊息，卻只看到一隻將信封與作為跑腿費用的錢幣交給男孩的手。

 

他收回思緒，開始檢視起手中的信封。信封用紅色的封蠟封著，這倒不奇怪，即使到了現在，貴族間正式的信件卻依然習慣使用封蠟，但奇怪的是他認識所有英國甚至世界各地重要家族的家徽，卻不認得這個印記，「我不認得這個印記。」他一邊拆信封，一邊告訴Raven。

 

「你離開倫敦太久了。」Raven嘲笑，伸手過來搶信封，「讓我看看。」

 

她將因為被拆開而殘破的印記重新拼起，只見上面赫然印著一顆骷髏，配上紅色的封蠟，在夜色微弱的燈光中看起來十分猙獰，「我不記得有哪個家族用這樣的印記—」正在讀信的Charles毫無戒心地說，他猛地停頓，因為感覺到Raven突然劇烈起伏的情緒而抬起頭。

 

Raven的臉在街燈下毫無血色，「 _他知道了_ 。」

 

「誰？」Charles困惑地問。

 

「我的老師。」Raven的聲音低得幾乎消散在夜晚的寒風中，「歌劇魅影。」

 

「誰？」Charles以為自己聽錯了。

 

「我本來不想要你知道他是誰，因為你會禁止我見他，但是他很危險。」Raven焦慮地道，「他找你做什麼？」

 

聽到危險立刻低下頭讀信紙上寫的字的Charles抬起頭，「還記得妳讓我盡量少去歌劇院嗎？」他問，將手中的信紙展現給Raven。上面只寫了短短的幾行字，一個在五號包廂一同觀賞歌劇院隔日傍晚的表演的邀請，以及一個寫著『歌劇院鬼魂』的署名。「我想那不再是個選項了。」


	5. Chapter 5

Raven對Charles堅持赴約十分反對。

 

事實上，Charles身邊的人全都十分反對。作為Charles副手之一的Alex比較實際，他先是透過一切管道試著弄清楚這位『歌劇院鬼魂』究竟是誰，在他發現他蒐集到的只是許多互相矛盾、且明顯是誇大過的傳聞後，才開始勸Charles不應該在毫無準備的情況下赴約。Moira則連夜從牛津趕到倫敦，當她發現自己怎麼樣也無法說服Charles時，又開始使用CIA的條例禁止Charles赴約，Charles最後不得不指出如果光看官階，Moira在CIA指派給她的任務裡等級並沒有此時與CIA是合作關係的Charles來得高，所以理論上來說他是Moira的上司。

 

那讓Moira氣得不輕，為了赴這場約，他大概惹怒了他身邊所有親近的人，但是如果這位歌劇院鬼魂真的是Raven的老師，又真的有傳聞中這麼神通廣大，那麼這是一個他必須冒的險，因為他必須弄清楚對方的用意。

 

除此之外，他也確實對這位歌劇院鬼魂十分好奇。從Alex收集到的情報看來，對方簡直稱得上是神通廣大。Charles熟知所有倫敦甚至整個英國錯綜複雜的勢力，卻從來沒有聽說過這位歌劇院鬼魂的存在。當然更可能的原因是因為歌劇院鬼魂只是個傳說，但也有可能歌劇院鬼魂真的如此神通廣大且隱密，甚至可以避開Charles自己和CIA的情報網。

 

如果答案是後者，那麼他更是必須赴這場約不可。

 

於是第二天晚上，他依約來到歌劇院。Raven說他是個老古板，氣得不肯跟他說話，但他得之後在解決這個問題。

 

如果今晚的約真的不是埋伏的話。

 

Alex遵從他的命令，派人先暗中檢查約定的五號包廂沒有任何異常，接著就什麼也沒做，但是Moira派了不少人暗中保護他，Charles不得不使用能力對那些探員下心理暗示，讓他們離開，畢竟扣除這可能會惹怒歌劇院鬼魂，今晚的會面與他跟CIA的交易一點關係也沒有，沒有必要讓他們跟著冒險。

 

「Xavier子爵。」包廂侍者Giry夫人在他抵達歌劇院時說道。

 

「我今晚會在五號包廂觀看表演。」Charles解釋，以避免對方帶他到Xavier家族的包廂。

 

Giry夫人看起來並不意外，「我知道，我收到了一封來自歌劇院鬼魂的短籤，指示我您今晚會在五號包廂與他一同觀看表演。」

 

Charles放開自己的感知，傾聽著Giry夫人的淺層思維。如果不是必要，他很少這麼做，但是淺層思維可以告訴他所有對方當下正在想著的事。

 

Giry夫人沒說謊，她今天稍早確實在休息室中看見一張來自歌劇院鬼魂的短籤，短籤上也確實寫著『 _Xavier子爵今晚是我的客人，如果他出席，請將他帶到五號包廂。——歌劇院鬼魂_ 』。

 

Charles更進一步搜尋Giry夫人的記憶，發現這是第一次歌劇院鬼魂使用短籤的方式給Giry夫人指示。

 

Giry夫人自己也不知道這代表什麼，於是Charles退回Giry夫人的淺層思維，他們這時已經走上通往二樓的樓梯，前方負責領位的Giry夫人正在思考這是歌劇院鬼魂第一次邀請男性，是否仍舊需要準備腳凳。同時閃過她思緒的還有一些放在節目單旁作為小費的硬幣、一朵掉落在地毯上的玫瑰花、以及一把遺落在包廂中的扇子。

 

這些被留在包廂中的東西讓這位婦人堅信歌劇院鬼魂真實存在，但是從Charles的角度看來，這些東西卻剛好證明歌劇院鬼魂非但不是鬼魂，還是一名活生生的人，因為只有活人才可以留下那些東西。

 

「妳對歌劇院鬼魂的了解有多少？」Charles問道。

 

「肯定不會比您多，先生。」Giry夫人沒有停下腳步，「畢竟您才是他的客人。」

 

她是真的這麼相信，所以Charles坦承道：「我對歌劇院鬼魂一點也不了解，事實上，我甚至不知道我為什麼會被邀請。」他頓了頓，「妳警告過我與女伶保持距離，這跟他有關係嗎？」

 

這次Giry夫人停下腳步，儘管並未表現出來，她卻變得十分不安，「位於您這種地位的男人經常視與當紅的女伶親近為權力與魅力的象徵，我是為了您與Raven的名聲。」

 

「Raven是我的妹妹，我可以保證我對她沒有那種想法。」注意到那並不是全部原因的Charles不動聲色地說，「但是我應該要為她或我的安全擔心嗎？」

 

不安變得更明顯，與此同時Giry夫人十分掙扎，因為歌劇院鬼魂對她十分和善，但歌劇院中卻又謠傳著許多與歌劇院鬼魂有關的意外。「您不需要擔心，」她最終說道，再次變得堅定，「他是名非常和善的紳士，只要您不刻意惹怒他，我相信他不會傷害您。」說完，她沒有等Charles回答，就又再次前進。

 

Alex的情報中Giry夫人是歌劇院鬼魂專用的第五號包廂專屬的包廂侍者，她的判斷有一定程度的可信度。

 

Charles繼續跟在她身後，「妳見過他嗎？」

 

Giry夫人輕輕搖頭，「沒有，先生。」

 

「那麼妳怎麼知道歌劇院鬼魂是個『他』？」

 

Giry夫人的思緒變得輕鬆起來，「那是個男人的聲音，先生，一個非常溫柔的男人聲音。」

 

她的思緒中閃過一個男人的聲音，『 _Jules太太*，請幫我拿一個腳凳過來。_ 』

 

那確實是一個聽起來十分和善的聲音。Giry夫人聽見這個請求時，包廂中空無一人，但是透過Giry夫人的思緒，Charles幾乎可以看見Giry夫人的想像中那名坐在右邊第一排角落的位置上的男人。

 

他們很快就轉進通往二樓五號包廂的那條走廊，這一側的包廂是單號的，五號包廂的左側是三號，右側是七號。Charles將自己的感知延展，不少包廂中已經有人在裡面，但是五號包廂以及左右兩側的兩間包廂中都沒有人。

 

「我們到了。」Giry夫人在一間上面標示著『五』的門前停下。她輕輕地在門板上敲了三下，但是並沒有等待任何回覆就打開門，「他總是在第一幕的中間才到。」她解釋。

 

「聽起來是個十分不守時的鬼魂。」注意力在感知上的Charles漫不經心地道。他走進包廂，包廂中就像他所感知到的一樣沒有任何人，他下意識地看了一眼Giry夫人記憶中那個聲音所坐的位置，上面就跟其它位置一樣空無一人。

 

「像你們這樣的先生們總是十分忙碌。」Giry夫人簡單地回答，在確定Charles不需要任何東西後退了出去。

 

包廂中的簾子已經拉起，Charles走到包廂邊緣，側過身看了一眼下方陸續入座的人群，在確定沒有任何異常後才在第一排挑了一個位置坐下，但刻意避開最右邊的那個位置。

 

他翻看著節目單，一邊使用能力追蹤所有接近這間包廂和左右兩間包廂的人。走廊上有不少人經過，Charles所有的注意力都在走廊的動靜上，所以當一個聲音突然出現在他右側的座位時，他著實嚇了一跳。

 

「歡迎，Xavier子爵。」一個男人的聲音說道，那個聲音與Giry夫人記憶中的聲音一模一樣，「我十分榮幸你決定赴約，我之前並不確定你會答應如此臨時的邀約。」

 

那個聲音聽起來十分接近，事實上，如果光聽聲音，Charles一定會認為說話的人就坐在自己旁邊的椅子上。

 

他放下手中的節目單，一邊環視著整間包廂，一邊使用能力尋找說話的人。「我不是每天都會收到來自鬼魂的邀請。」他不動聲色地回答，儘管他的心跳因為被嚇到而正瘋狂跳動。

 

「是的，我很少邀請人與我一同觀賞歌劇。」那個聲音回答，「藝術如果與不懂的人一起觀賞，就一點樂趣也沒有了。」

 

「你怎麼知道我懂藝術？」Charles問，困惑著包廂中除了自己以外確實沒有別的意識，左右兩邊的包廂也是，「我可能會毀了你的夜晚。」

 

「我嚴重懷疑那一點。」那個聲音回道。「我知道許多關於你的事情，就像我知道你派人四處探聽我的事，也知道你正在使用你的能力，試著判斷出我的位置，但是我可以跟你保證我此刻就在這間包廂裡。」

 

如果說憑空出現的聲音成功嚇到Charles，這個聲音說的話就徹底讓Charles戒備起來。他站起來，面向著聲音的方向，所有的感知放到極限，「你是誰？」

 

「歌劇院鬼魂。」那個聲音好脾氣地回答。「請坐下，Charles——如果你允許我稱呼你Charles的話——我對你沒有惡意。然而，你的能力對鬼魂不起作用，但如果你停止嘗試對我使用你的能力，我會十分感激。」

 

「這個世界上沒有鬼魂。」Charles強勢地道，仍在搜尋所有可能是聲音來源的意識。

 

「然而我在這裡了。」那個聲音的回答中有著淡淡的自嘲。

 

那是第一次那個聲音顯露出情緒，這樣的情緒十分不明顯，如果不是因為Charles是心靈感應者，擅長解讀所有的情緒，一定會就這麼忽略。

 

_但這怎麼可能？一名鬼魂？沒有任何科學證據顯示鬼魂真實存在，可如果不是鬼魂，那個聲音提起鬼魂這個身分時的痛苦是為了什麼？_

 

Charles緩慢地在座位上坐下，試探地問：「你怎麼知道我是變種人？你也是嗎？」

 

「是的。」那個聲音回答。Charles失望地發現對方的答案十分簡短，讓他完全無法藉此得知更多關於對方的事。

 

「而你的能力是？」他繼續問。

 

「關於那一點，請容許我保持秘密。」那個聲音再次回到一開始彬彬有禮的樣子。

 

「你似乎知道很多關於我的事。」Charles沒有氣餒，「這顯得很不公平，考慮到我甚至連看都看不到你。」

 

「你對我的了解有多少？」那個聲音問。

 

 _全部。_ Charles想這麼回答，作為心靈感應者，這通常是他的答案，但所有的一切在對方身上全亂了套。「不多。」他不情願地回答，「我只知道你是歌劇院鬼魂。」

 

「為了顯示我的誠意，你可以問我問題，但是我會判斷回不回答你的問題。」歌劇院鬼魂說道，「你想要知道什麼？」

 

那個回答很出乎意料，處於劣勢的Charles沒想到對方會提出如此慷慨的建議。「首先，你有名字嗎？」他詢問。「稱呼你歌劇院鬼魂似乎十分失禮。」

 

歌劇院鬼魂沉默半晌，Charles原本以為自己激怒了對方，但對方最終回道：「你可以叫我Erik。」他說，聲音壓得極低，但聽起來並未被激怒。

 

「Erik？」Charles重複，「那是個德國的名字，是嗎？我的意思是，我假設你不真的是被埋在歌劇院基地裡的戰俘？」

 

Erik輕笑起來，語氣再次變得輕鬆，「外面的人們現在是這麼說我的？」

 

他的聲音十分愉悅，聽起來像是被逗樂了。

 

那讓Charles稍微安下心來，「我恐怕是的。」

 

「我不是。事實上，據我所知，歌劇院的基地裡並沒有任何屍體。」Erik回答。

 

「這真是讓人安心。」Charles道，「但是你還是沒有告訴我你是從哪裡來的。」

 

Erik再次沉默下來，「我沒有名字，也沒有祖國，Erik這個名字是我隨便取的。」他回答，這次他語氣中隱忍的情緒變得十分明顯，Charles只能透過他的聲音判斷他的情緒，也可以清晰地感覺到那個平靜的語氣下巨大的痛苦。

 

「我很抱歉。」他真誠地道歉，「我之前並不知道。」

 

「我知道你並不知道，不然你不會這麼問。」

 

「你怎麼知道？」Charles半真半假地問，「你知道我是心靈感應者，我可以是個玩弄人心的混帳。」

 

「除了你不是。」Erik堅定地回答。

 

「你表現得十分了解我，」這次Charles是真的疑惑了，Erik的言談間透露的不只是對他的了解，還有親近，這樣的親近不可能來自情報，只能是來自於熟識，但這分明只是他們第一次見面，「我們之前見過面嗎？我不記得我有認識任何Erik。」

 

「我見過你幾次，但是你沒有見過我。」Erik說，「我對你而言是個鬼魂。」

 

這樣的回答讓Charles更加困惑。

 

「除此之外，你之所以答應赴約的原因是因為你擔心我對Raven會是威脅，不是嗎？」Erik繼續道，「只有一顆善良的心會願意為其他人冒險。」

 

「你會是嗎？」Charles反問，沒有試圖隱藏自己的意圖。雖然不知道為什麼，但Erik確實非常了解他，否認毫無必要。「那跟善良沒有關係，她是我的家人，如果你傷害她，就算你真的是鬼魂，我也會讓你付出代價。」

 

「不，我只是想幫助她，她應該做自己，她應該要快樂。」Erik的回答聽起來十分真誠，也十分突兀。

 

「你為什麼想幫助她？」事關Raven的安全，Charles可不會這麼輕易被說服。

 

「因為她是我們的其中一員。」

 

「你幫助她是因為她是變種人？」Charles懷疑地問。變種人作為弱勢團體，互相協助倒也不是什麼奇怪的事，但是從Raven的話跟他得到的情報看來，Erik對Raven的協助可不會只是因為同為變種人這麼簡單的原因。

 

「一部份。」Erik說，「至於另外一部份，如果你必須知道，她讓我想起我的妹妹。」

 

「你有一個妹妹？」這是他第一次提起跟自身有關的事，Charles立刻追問。

 

「有過一個妹妹。」Erik糾正，「殺死我的東西也同樣殺死了我所有的家人。」

 

「他們也在這裡嗎？」Charles問。這大概是一個瘋狂的問題，但是直到目前為止，除了鬼魂，他確實無法找到其它原因解釋關於Erik的一切。

 

「不，」Erik輕聲回答，「我是唯一留下的人。」

 

歌劇院的燈光在這時暗下來，象徵著表演即將開始。全場的觀眾安靜下來，隨著布幕拉開，悠揚的音樂開始響起，Charles只看過一次今晚表演的歌劇，是一個改編自奧德賽，關於海上探險家與海妖(Siren)的故事，擁有近似海妖在傳說中能力的Sean大概會覺得這個故事頗富詩意。

 

故事的第一幕就是夜晚的星空與一望無際的海洋，樂器所模擬出的海浪聲讓Erik接下來說的話悲傷得幾乎讓人窒息。

 

「我獨自一人。」他用陳述的語氣說，聲音在輕柔的音樂中顯得十分平靜。沒有怨恨，也沒有憤怒，就好像那些痛苦的記憶如此遙遠，在時光的流動中逐漸褪色，最後只是變成一個必須接受的無奈過往。

 

Charles的心靈依然無法感覺到Erik的存在，但是儘管如此，他也可以感覺到他鮮明的痛苦與悲傷，以及他對家人強烈的思念。他不知道Erik到底是鬼魂或是只是因為某些不知明原因可以抵禦他能力的變種人或人類，但是在這一刻，他卻知道Erik與如此執著為父母復仇的他相同，只是一個可憐的靈魂。

 

「你並不孤單。」他看著那漫天繁星與木板製成，由穿著黑衣的舞台人員在後面移動而製造出的波浪，回答，「Erik，你並不孤單。」

 

※

 

撇開Erik身上的種種謎團，Erik是一名非常好的同伴。從擁有讀心的能力以來，這個世界對Charles而言再也不同，因為即使他升起自己的精神屏障，他的腦中仍然可以聽見人們的思維透露出的淺層思緒。那些思緒像是成千上萬個嗡嗡作響的聲音，在他的腦中細細私語。

 

但是Erik，儘管不知道為什麼，他無法感覺到任何關於從Erik身上透露出來的思緒。事實上，若非第一幕中場時Erik回答前來詢問是否需要腳凳的Giry夫人，他幾乎以為這間包廂中只有他自己一人。

 

這樣出乎意料地放鬆，只通過聲音與一個人交流，他幾乎想不起來這樣是什麼感覺，但同時那也很奇怪，因為當Giry夫人敲門時，他聽見Erik告訴他說他會去應門，接著Erik再次說話時，聲音就出現在門邊。即使知道什麼也不會看見，Charles還是忍不住轉過頭看向緊閉的包廂門。

 

什麼都沒有，當然，除了Erik的聲音。

 

「你的能力是隱形嗎？」他在Erik再次回到座位時忍不住問。

 

Erik輕笑，「不，不是。」

 

他聽起來被逗樂了，Charles卻很失望。他想不到還有什麼可以解釋明明有聲音，卻看不見人，但是隱形的能力確實無法解釋他的能力為什麼對Erik不管用。

 

可是如果Erik是擁有隱形能力的變種人，那麼他就可以看看Erik真實的樣子了，他很好奇能夠同時表現出痛苦與溫柔的人會是什麼樣子。

 

「好吧。」他說，依然拒絕接受鬼魂這個選項會是他無法看見Erik的原因，「那麼我之後會有可能看到你的樣子嗎？」

 

「不。」Erik回答，語氣裡拒絕進一步討論這個話題的意思十分明顯。

 

餘下的時間他們安靜地看著舞台上的表演，到了中場休息的時候，Charles率先打破沉默，「Raven的表現怎麼樣？」

 

「堅強、執著、忠誠。」Erik大概誤會了他的意思，回答道。「你應該以她為傲，Charles，她在為了你的目標奮鬥。」

 

Charles已經放棄細算Erik究竟知道多少了，他本來覺得所有對歌劇院鬼魂的傳聞太過誇大，但情報指出歌劇院鬼魂無所不能的事好像是真的，就沒有什麼是Erik不知道的事，如果Erik決定對付他們，他很確定自己就算不是全盤皆輸，也一定會付出不小的代價。

 

「Raven的表現怎麼樣？」他又重複了一次。

 

這次Erik總算聽懂他在問音樂的事情，「Raven的歌聲十分完滿。」他滿意地回答。

 

「是的，她的確是。」Charles不會承認這是因為Raven是他的妹妹，Raven獨唱完後熱烈的掌聲可以作為證明。

 

「她說你是很優秀的老師，事實上，你影響了她很多，你完全進到她的腦子裡了。」他半開玩笑地道。

 

「那不是我的能力。」Erik立刻說道。

 

「你確定那不是你的能力？」Charles半真半假地問，「因為看起來你幾乎知道所有關於我的事。」

 

「不夠多。」Erik的語氣變得嚴肅，「我之前不知道你跟Raven在Xavier家中的處境，我很抱歉，我應該早點做些什麼。」

 

「你說早點做些什麼是什麼意思—」Charles困惑地重複，突然間明白過來，「你是那個在收購Cain股份的人？」他驚訝地問。

 

「我以為那是你想要的？」Erik疑惑地反問，「逐漸減少Cain對企業的影響力？」

 

「你到底是誰？」一直隱藏的很好的計畫被這麼突然說出來讓原本因為Erik一直釋出的善意而些微放鬆下來的Charles再次警戒起來，「你怎麼知道這麼多跟我有關的事？又為什麼要幫助我和Raven？你想要從我們這裡得到什麼？」

 

「有人委託我照顧你，我知道的所有一切也都是來自他。」Erik的回答完全出乎Charles意料。

 

「誰？」Charles完全不相信，「我不覺得我有認識什麼人會或是有能力做出這樣的委託。」

 

只效忠Xavier真正後代的人幾乎被Cain全部剷除，一些仍然活著，且依然對Charles忠心耿耿的人被Charles接到美國，秘密替他效命，但是除了那些人，Charles並不知道自己的父親還有任何朋友在英國擁有如此龐大的勢力，更別提可以知道這麼多事情的Erik。

 

可以知道這麼多消息，甚至擁有可以在不被Cain和Charles發現的情況做為第三方勢力，Erik不可能向他宣稱的一樣只是歌劇院鬼魂。

 

「我不能告訴你他的名字。」果然，Erik說道。

 

「如果你連名字都不肯告訴我，我怎麼能夠相信你—」

 

「但是，」Erik加重音量，壓過Charles的質疑，「我承認我並非完全沒有私心，可是我想要的並非是你不能給的東西。」

 

「是什麼？」

 

「友誼，我對你全部所求就是你空閒時偶爾可以來歌劇院陪我就行了。」

 

「我不能相信你。」Charles乾脆地說，他可不是憑著旁人的協助才走到今天，如果他就這麼相信Erik，那麼他不只天真，更是愚蠢，「你的提議好到不真實。」

 

「總有一天你會的。」Erik輕嘆，「我保證，Charles，總有一天。」

 

 

 

 

 

*Jules太太，Mme. Jules，根據原著，Jules是Giry夫人亡夫的姓氏。


	6. Chapter 6

考慮到他決定赴約時Moira的反對程度，當Charles在表演結束後坐進早已在歌劇院門口等待的車裡時，他並沒有太意外看見Moira和Alex一起在車裡。

 

「晚上好，教授。」本來應該獨自來接他的Alex在駕駛座神色如常地向他打招呼，「今晚的表演怎麼樣？」

 

Charles看著坐在另外一側的Moira，後者雙手環胸，看起來非常不高興。

 

「合唱的部分還有進步空間，Carlotta則只是個平凡的演唱機器。」他故意重複Erik在表演結束時的評語——Erik做出這樣的評語時表現得好像那些不完美是對藝術的一種污辱，但事實上，音樂不是Charles的長項，所以除了Carlotta的表演真的全無情緒起伏以外，他其實並沒有聽出來Erik指出的那些不完美之處——沒有錯過Moira在他開口說話時瞬間高度集中，緊接著又因為他說的內容而下降的注意力。

 

她原本挺直的身體在椅子上坐得更直，開口：「這非常不專業，把你的能力用在CIA的探員身上， **尤其當他們是被派去保護你時** 。」

 

「不，這很不專業，我應該知道妳會有這種反應。」Charles用手指抵住自己的額際，一邊用右手彈了一個響指，「Abracadabra。」

 

說出咒語的瞬間，他使用能力將自己從Moira的腦中抹去，從Moira的角度看來，就好像是他突然消失了一樣。

 

Moira一動也不動地坐在原位，「就像我說的，這非常不專業。」

 

Charles收回能力，讓自己重新出現在Moira面前，「我有告訴過妳加入CIA讓妳失去幽默感了嗎？這個咒語以前很有用的。」

 

Moira今晚第一次看向他，「這是我的工作，Charles， **保護你的安全** 是我的工作。」

 

Charles在心中暗自叫糟，當她擺出這種表情時，通常代表她真的氣得不輕，不是幾個無傷大雅的小玩笑就可以讓她消氣。

 

「我理解，但我希望妳知道我完全尊重妳的選擇—」

 

「現在，讀我的心。」Moira打斷他。

 

「我們不能用說的就好嗎？」Charles試探地問，他實在不是很想在Moira這麼生氣的時候讀她的心。

 

「讀我的心。」Moira堅持。

 

「好吧。」Charles不情願地說，開始對Moira使用自己的能力。

 

與Moira的肢體動作相同，Moira的情緒滿是防備，但是那對Charles而言不是太大的問題。他穿過Moira思維的表層，進入到更深的那一層，找到被埋藏在防備之下的東西。

 

找到他正在尋找的東西不是太困難，尤其Moira想要他找到時，就更容易了。它們幾乎是在Moira的思維中大叫，Charles看見Moira在得知他將所有被派去保護他的探員遣走時，那些無可遏止的恐懼。他看見自己用各種不同的方法死在歌劇院不同的角落，或者更糟，他走進歌劇院，從此再也沒有人看見他。

 

Moira在說謊，那不是因為工作，或者更準確一些，不只是因為工作。在CIA的職務只是一個非常小的原因，Moira確實擔心過如果這些最糟的假設成真，她會被調到打字組，被永遠困在只有幾坪大小的空間將資料歸檔，再也無法出外勤，但是跟Charles可能死亡這件事本身所造成的恐懼比起來，她自己的職業生涯是最微不足道的那一部分。

 

Charles放下手，「我很抱歉。」他真誠地向自己被嚇壞的朋友道歉。

 

Moira鬆開原本環在胸前的手臂，防備的情緒散去。「你不能總是什麼都自己承擔。」她挫敗地道。

 

「我沒有。」Charles糾正，「除此之外，我答應赴約的時候並沒有想到我的能力對他起不了作用，我以為我的能力足夠保護我自己的安全。」

 

「他可以抵禦你的能力？」Moira立刻問，思緒開始高度運轉起來。

 

「怎麼做到的？」原本專心開著車的Alex跟著追問。

 

「我不知道。」Charles承認。他開始跟兩人說起今晚會面的一切細節，從那只有聲音卻無論如何也看不見人的歌劇院鬼魂，到對方近乎慷慨的提議。

 

「除此之外，他似乎知道所有我們的計畫，幾乎就像是他可以讀心一樣。」Charles下結論。

 

「你確定你隔壁的包廂裡沒有人？」Moira問。

 

「沒有，」Charles肯定地回覆，「我檢查過好幾次了。」

 

「他說他是變種人，也許他能夠用某種不知名的方法抵禦你的能力？」Alex不太確定地道，「他有提過他的能力是什麼嗎？」

 

「他不肯說，我只知道不是隱形。」

 

「隱形不能解釋為什麼你無法定位他的思維。」因為不是變種人所以比在場的兩名變種人花更多時間了解變種人能力的Moira說，「也許他真的是心靈感應者？也許他可以像你一樣把自己從你的視線裡抹去？心靈感應確實可以解釋所有的一切。」

 

「如果要這麼做，他必須進入我的思維，我會發現，」Charles立刻說，「除非……」他的話隨著那個假設而消逝。

 

「除非什麼？」Moira追問。

 

「除非他很強大，強大到我甚至無法發覺。」

 

「我的天。」Moira往後陷進椅背，「你是已知最強大的心靈感應者，如果他真的有能力這麼做，他會有多麼強大？」

 

「非常。」Charles肯定地道。

 

「我必須跟蘭利的總部反映這件事。」Moira當機立斷地說。

 

「我們應該先等等，直到我們掌握更多情報。」Charles無奈地阻止反應過度的探員。

 

「我們現在可能有一個敵我不明的心靈感應者，你還想要我等？」Moira不敢置信地問，「你的確知道根據你剛才說的，我們有很嚴重的安全漏洞，對吧？」

 

「就是因為敵我不明，所以才更不能輕舉妄動。」Charles冷靜地說，「他本來可以傷害我們，但是他沒有，那代表了什麼。現在我們不知道安全漏洞在哪裡，也不知道他到底想要什麼，他並沒有表現出要對付我們的意思，我們最不該做的就是冒可能會激怒他的風險，製造不必要的敵人。」

 

「你打算怎麼做？」聽出Charles言下之意的Alex問。

 

「他說他明天會連絡我，並證明他對我沒有惡意，我已經答應他了，跟他在見一次面的確會幫上不少忙。」

 

「還有？」Alex繼續問。

 

「不管他是誰，他一定有動機，我們只是需要找出那個動機。」Alex和自己的默契讓Charles露出一個微笑，「告訴Hank我們在英國也需要一台Cerebro，除非他真的是鬼，我懷疑有任何能力可以抵禦Cerebro的放大效果。」

 

※

 

「晚上好，Charles。」Erik的聲音在今晚的歌劇表演到第一幕中間時和善地向他打招呼，「我有種預感你今晚會出席。」

 

「當你告訴我說你會與我聯絡時，我並沒有想到你會直接去找我的人。」坐在自己昨晚的位置上的Charles沒有費心看向聲音的方向，他知道聲音傳來的方向不會有任何人坐在那裡，

「他不是很高興，你知道，他覺得我不夠信任他的能力，所以才會瞞著他另外派人收購Xavier企業的股份。」

 

事實上，他這麼說已經算是輕描淡寫了。下午他接到Sean的電話時，Sean簡直是氣炸了。他的學生雖然年輕，卻很少表現得這麼失態，Charles花了好些時間才說服對方他先前的確不知情。

 

接著告誡他要小心的人多了一個，因為雖然不知道Erik將股份賣給Sean時開了什麼條件，但他的條件顯然好到不可能是真的。

 

Erik輕笑起來，「告訴Mr. Cassidy他可以放心，我的人帶去的條款非常真誠。」

 

「我想他知道，他工作時一向非常仔細，他只是沒有辦法相信。」Charles回答，緊接著試探地問：「所以和Sean聯絡的人不是你？」

 

「不，只是某個聽我差遣的人。」Charles注意到Erik用的是『差遣』這個詞，而不是工作，但總體來說Erik的回答並沒有太出乎他的意料。

 

「你真是一個謎團，Erik。」Charles半真半假地抱怨，「一個我讀不透的謎團。」

 

「我非常遺憾你不能對我使用你的能力，Charles。」Erik回答，「你擁有一個美麗的能力，美麗，且強大。」

 

Charles可以感覺到自己的心臟像是被什麼狠狠地撞了一下，「你這麼說只是因為你對我的能力免疫。」

 

沒有人——不管多麼親近——真正喜歡過他的能力。能力是一把雙面刃，越強大，人們越需要他，同時對他的信任就越少。CIA和他彼此利用，除了求學時代就是朋友的Moira，他本就不指望會獲得太多信任，但即使親近如Raven，也曾不止一次地告訴過他不要對自己使用能力。

 

「我可以跟你擔保你不能對我使用能力的原因是因為我的問題。」Erik溫和地保證。

 

「你是心靈感應者嗎？」Charles問，「因為除了讀心者本身，沒有人會真正喜歡心靈感應者。」

 

「我不是心靈感應者，但是我喜歡你。」Erik說，他回答的語調如此自然，讓Charles的心跳再次漏跳一拍，「你不是我遇過最糟糕的心靈感應者，相信我，他們有時真的可以非常無禮，這樣強大的能力在你身上比在其他人身上好得多。」

 

意識到Erik實際上是在指作為心靈感應者本身的Charles不知道為什麼有些失望。「幸好你對心靈感應的能力免疫。」他勉強開玩笑道。

 

「是的，」Erik的聲音中有著不太明顯的笑意，「幸好。」

 

他們安靜下來，一起觀賞今晚的表演。Raven沒有參演今晚的演出，通常除非是因為社交原因必須出席，Charles回到倫敦後很少會觀看沒有Raven參演的劇目，不是因為他不喜歡，而是因為現實不允許他這樣奢侈地使用自己的時間。

 

五號包廂位在Xavier家的私人包廂位處的那條走廊的對面，Charles抬頭看向表演廳對面空蕩蕩的包廂，又將視線移回舞台上的表演者，想著他一定是瘋了。

 

他獨自坐在包廂中，和一個不知道是人是鬼，也不知道目的是什麼的『歌劇院鬼魂』一起觀看表演，而可怕的是，他竟然很享受這樣的相處。

 

這樣很……放鬆。這大概是一件壞事，如果Erik真的對他懷有惡意，根據Erik言談間展現出的情報與影響力，Charles懷疑自己會有任何機會全身而退。但是就像火光之於飛蛾，Erik太神祕，不管是作為讀心者，還是做為科學家，這樣的神秘是最致命的吸引力，他想要研究這團謎團，了解謎團背後的真相。

 

「Erik，你可以離開這座歌劇院嗎？」他在舞台上的演出進入最終合唱時問，毫不懷疑Erik可以聽見自己的聲音。

 

「可以，但是通常我更傾向待在歌劇院裡。」Erik回答。

 

Charles抿唇，他無法對Erik使用讀心的能力，也無法透過表情和肢體動作判斷Erik的真實情緒，他唯一可以接觸到的就是Erik的聲音。

 

那麼要進一步了解Erik唯一的方法，似乎就只有最傳統的那種了。

 

「我只是在想，我的書房裡放著一套棋盤，也許有機會我們可以一起下盤棋？」


	7. Chapter 7

「我必須承認，我沒有太多白天在歌劇院的經驗。」Charles低頭看著棋盤上明明沒有人觸碰，卻自行移動的黑子，想像有一隻修長的手正在移動它，「這裡和晚上非常不同。」

 

他現在正在五號包廂裡，本不應該出現在包廂裡的棋盤則是他來時就已經擺好的——那是一副非常平常的棋子，木製的棋盤和棋子，棋子下方則鍍著薄薄一層同時作為裝飾用途和防止磨損的金屬——自從在廣場上第一次收到Erik的邀約開始，在五號包廂裡倒不是什麼稀奇的事，稀奇的是現在是早晨，歌劇院正是休息的時間，所以表演廳裡除了他跟Erik以外一個人也沒有（當然，如果一個自稱是歌劇院鬼魂的人也能算是人的話）。不過話又說回來，和一個看不見的人下棋比起來，也不會有什麼比他現在正在做的事情更稀奇的了。

 

「我在白天見過你一次。」Erik回答，「你來歌劇院和劇院經理們討論贊助的事。」

 

「你那天也在？」Charles抬頭，在看到棋盤另外一端空無一人的座位後又猛地想起自己看不見對方，所以又低下頭去，故作鎮定地伸手移動自己的士兵，「說起來，那天下午歌劇院的經理們本來告訴我Carlotta會是主唱，他們認為那對我而言會是個賣點，但到了晚上正式演出的時候她的角色不知道為什麼就換成Raven了。」

 

「因為排練的時候沒綁好的布景掉下來差點砸到她，她對這不是很高興。」似乎知道所有事情的Erik回答。

 

「等等……」對方回答的語氣讓Charles再次抬起頭，他看向Erik應該坐著的方向，狐疑地瞇起眼，「不是你在後面動手腳，對吧？」

 

「你知道你也想要做一樣的事。」Erik的語氣聽起來非常無辜。

 

「她很有可能會受傷。」Charles努力板起臉，但事實上他挺想笑的，這麼粗暴但卻有效的方法大概只有Erik想得出來。

 

「但是她沒有。」Erik回答，「她的離開歌劇院幾乎毫無損失，她對藝術而言就是場災難。」

 

Charles有點兒不太確定自己該怎麼同時表達驚訝跟好笑，所以最後他只是壓抑地大笑起來。

 

他大概還是太大聲了，笑聲在空無一人的表演廳中聽起來還是太明顯，讓他不得不用手摀住自己的嘴，讓笑聲不要傳得太遠，驚動歌劇院裡其他人。

 

「你之前上哪兒去了，Erik？」他啼笑皆非地問，「我希望我能早點認識你。」

 

「我四處旅行。」

 

「但你卻不肯來拜訪我。」Charles埋怨，不太舒服地在椅子上調整了一下姿勢。他們現在正在歌劇院的私人包廂裡，倒不是椅子不舒適，但是拿來放棋盤的桌子是平時用來放節目單跟飲品的，為了面對棋盤，Charles不得不側坐在椅子上，就算椅子再舒適，坐久了還是很不舒服。

 

「你不會想要我到你的房子裡，Charles。」

 

「你怎麼知道？」Charles問，「除非你可以進到我的腦袋。」

 

「那不是我的能力。」Erik回答。

 

早晨的時間很快就過去了，他們連續下了三盤棋，談論了幾乎所有的事。Erik十分健談，Charles很久沒遇到這樣風趣的人，但同時他也注意到Erik對自己的過去絕口不提。

 

他唯一一次提起自己的過去還是他們第一次見面時，他提起自己在一次事件中失去了家人，還提到自己也死於那次事件。

 

那次事件到底是什麼？以鬼魂來說，Erik未免太過真實，也許Erik指得死亡是象徵意義上，但若是如此，要如何才能解釋他既感覺不到Erik的思緒，也看不見Erik？

 

「我應該怎麼處理這個棋盤？」他整理好棋盤，問。

 

「放著就好。」

 

「你確定？」Charles確認，「清潔人員可能會把它拿走。」

 

「我保證他們不會有這種機會。」

 

「如果你堅持。」Charles妥協。他站起身走出包廂，沒立刻走，而是走到走廊的轉角又折回來，全程都在用自己的能力監視所有可能接近包廂的人。

 

沒有任何人接近包廂。

 

他折回包廂，打開門，探進自己的身體。

 

包廂中一切都如剛才他離開時的一樣，包括被他刻意留下的外套，只除了桌上的棋盤不見了。

 

Charles愣了一下才反應過來，他背對著包廂門的時間很短，不可能足夠有人走進包廂又離開而不被他發覺。他慢吞吞地走去拿起自己的外套，環視整個包廂。

 

「Erik？」他揚聲詢問。

 

沒有任何聲音回答他。

 

Charles將手輕輕壓在不到一分鐘前仍然放著棋盤的桌上，再次環視包廂，確定沒有任何東西或任何人可以解釋憑空消失的棋盤。

 

他收回手，走出包廂，輕輕地關上包廂門。

 

他從來不相信有鬼魂的存在，因為他從來沒有證據可以證明鬼魂真的存在。

 

但是現在，他也沒有證據可以證明鬼魂不存在。

 

※

 

Charles反覆思考著那一天的一切細節，推敲著Erik的話。

 

Erik那天說的話大多都沒有什麼幫助，但是他依然從Erik的話裡抓出了一些細節。

 

最明顯的是Erik對他提供協助的原因，他原本以為這是因為Raven的關係，但Erik宣稱他先前並不知道Raven是Charles的妹妹，否則他會更致力於幫助她爬上首席女伶的位置。

 

他言語中透露出他的協助是為了Charles本身，他也許會為了Charles而協助Raven，但如果他只是單純是Raven的哥哥，他卻不會為了Raven協助Charles，可Charles先前並不認識他，Erik所說的理由也太過薄弱，不可能是全部的原因。

 

一切的疑團全指向那名委託了Erik的神秘人，但是那個人真的存在嗎？還是只是一個謊言？Erik始終不肯告訴他那個人是誰，只說這是那個人最後的要求，所以他必須假設那個神祕人已經死了，假設那個神祕人真的存在的話。

 

一隻手在他面前彈了一個響指，Charles回過神，「怎麼了？」

 

「你分心了。」Moira指出。他們現在正在街上陪Raven買東西，多虧Cain的大肆宣傳，現在整個社交界都知道Raven是Xavier家的養女，Charles不得不增加與Raven一起露面的次數，透露出Xavier家並非對Raven不聞不問的訊息，避免有人去找Raven麻煩。

 

可以多跟Raven相處也許是這件事裡唯一正向的地方，在Sharon過世以後，他們已經很久沒有這樣一起在街上閒逛，就算有Raven也很少用她經常用的人類型態。

 

而Moira現在則是使用CIA給她的身分中那書呆子的模樣，臉上帶著一副大大的眼鏡，走路的姿態笨拙的讓人擔憂她會絆倒自己，那手腳極度不協調的模樣任誰也不會想到她自告奮勇地擔任他們的臨時保鑣時的樣子。

 

「抱歉，」Charles喃喃道歉，「我在想Erik的事。」

 

「怎麼了？」買完東西走回來的Raven好奇地問。

 

「Charles在想Erik。」Moira用一種揶揄的語氣說，「自從他答應那個古怪的邀約後，他能想的就全是Erik。」

 

Raven微微蹙起眉，「我警告過你要小心Erik。」

 

「就像我也警告過妳一樣的事。」Charles反駁，「除此之外，Hank很快就會到英國，等 _Cerebro_ 組裝好後，我們會掌握更多事。」

 

「你確定他不是讀心者？」Moira問，「他的消息精通得可怕。」

 

「如果他是，他的能力遠遠高於我，我檢查過Alex跟Sean的記憶，沒有任何被侵入過的痕跡。」

 

「我還是不覺得你應該花這麼多精力在Erik身上，」Raven不太高興地說，「他對你的興趣很高，自從知道我是你的妹妹後，他甚至不像以前一樣嚴厲了，如果我不知道，我會以為你多了一個仰慕—」

 

「噤聲。」Moira打斷Raven，拉著他們兩人的胳膊轉向店家的櫥窗，「別轉過頭。」她低聲警告，做出對櫥窗裡的娃娃很感興趣的樣子。

 

「怎麼了？」Charles直接用能力問，一邊放大感知搜尋著潛在危險。「七點鐘方向有一個男人正在接近我們，但是我沒有感覺到任何惡意。」

 

「那是—」

 

「Darkhölme小姐。」一個帶著濃濃的俄羅斯腔的聲音說道，三人轉過身，Charles看見眼前站著一名男人。男人非常明顯是一名變種人，有著紅得不自然的皮膚，後面甚至有著一條像是書籍中記載的惡魔樣式的尾巴。

 

Moira緊張的情緒非常明顯，讓Charles有些困惑，因為男人的意圖非但稱不上懷有惡意，甚至可以算是友好的。

 

Raven和男人打招呼，他們聊了一些不太重要的事，諸如天氣和一些歌劇院的事，然後男人便離開了。

 

「妳認識他？」Moira不敢置信地問。

 

「是的。」Raven迷惑地回答，顯然跟Charles一樣困惑，「劇院裡的每個人都認識他，他經常在劇院裡閒晃，我們都叫他俄羅斯人。」

 

「他可不是隨便什麼俄羅斯人。」Moira糾正，「他是 **那個** 俄羅斯人。在Sebastian Shaw被殺死以前，他是他最得力的助手，人們叫他Azazel。」

 

「Azazel？」Charles皺起眉，「地獄火的Azazel？」

 

「是的，他的能力是瞬間移動，讓掌握他的行蹤幾乎不可能。」Moira道，「妳的意思是他經常出現在倫敦？總部需要知道這件事。」

 

「沒有很常，但是我確實見過他幾次，是這一兩個月的事。」

 

「我沒有感覺到任何針對Raven、歌劇院，或倫敦的惡意，事實上，扣除他是Azazel這個事實，我會說他只是一個單純喜歡這裡的人，他覺得這裡很舒適。」Charles說出自己剛剛感覺到的。

 

「他殺了很多人，Charles。」Moira提醒道。

 

這倒是提醒了Charles另外一件事，「CIA最後有找出是誰殺了Shaw嗎？」他問，Sebastian Shaw是一名非常激進的變種人，一直致力於挑起戰爭，後來卻不明不白地被人殺死，他創建的勢力也被解散。他最後一次聽到Shaw的消息時CIA還是沒找到究竟是誰殺了Shaw，只聽說殺死Shaw的人只用了一枚硬幣，這懸殊的力量差距讓CIA很長一段時間都擔心這代表會有另外一名強大的變種人崛起。

 

「沒有，」Moira搖頭，「但已經過了五個月了，上面現在沒這麼關心這件事了，不管是誰殺了Shaw，他們不覺得那個人會是立刻的威脅。」

 

「我想也是，那個人如果真的打算創建新的勢力，沒有理由在殺死Shaw以後還潛伏這麼久，畢竟那會是很好的宣傳。」Charles沉吟。

 

在這樣的插曲後，Moira說自己必須提早離開，Raven則因為晚一點還必須排練，也必須回歌劇院，Charles就更沒有留下來的理由了。

 

他回到Xavier莊園，Hank正在著手將 _Cerebro_ 裝箱，過兩天就會出發來英國，Sean那邊則已經在收尾，很快就會過了即使Cain意識到不對勁也無法挽回的不歸點，所有的一切都在軌道上，他卻總覺得自己漏掉了什麼。

 

那天他一直到很晚才睡著，夢裡非常不安穩，他夢到他的童年，父親仍然活著，母親也還沒瘋狂、夢到他曾經有一個完整的家、夢到他曾經有過又失去的朋友、夢到他第一次在廚房裡見到偷偷潛進來偷食物的Raven。他夢到那場殺死Kurt的爆炸、夢到Cain想炸死所有人時的瘋狂、夢到Kurt臨終時跟他說的那些話、夢到他偶然進入Cain的思緒時，那幾乎吞沒一切的扭曲跟黑暗。

 

他在天剛亮的時候驚醒，沒拉緊的窗簾透露出太陽剛剛升起時淡紫色的天空，他猛地睜開眼，因為太過鮮明的噩夢而出了一身冷汗，有一瞬間以為自己還是當年那個被仇人保護才在爆炸中勉強存活的孩子。

 

他伸手去碰自己的大腿，同時感覺到從大腿跟手掌傳來的觸覺，才終於鬆了一口氣。

 

他在床褥中坐起身，一邊輕輕按摩著自己的大腿，一邊看著窗外逐漸亮起的天色。

 

心跳漸漸回覆，而他再也不是當年那個被困在病床上的人。他已經長大了，不再是當年那個被嚇壞、卻被困在輪椅上的孩子，也不再是只能用身體保護自己唯一剩下的家人的那個人。

 

「教授！」Alex猛地開門闖進來，Charles扭過頭，加速的心跳快得幾乎讓他耳鳴。

 

「怎麼了？」他問，在嗡鳴中聽不真切自己的聲音。

 

Alex驚慌的臉龐在昏暗的光線中扭曲成一個模糊的影子，像是一個看不真切的夢境。

 

「Raven失蹤了。」


	8. Chapter 8

沒有、沒有，哪裡都沒有。

 

Charles睜開眼，身體因為過度使用能力而虛軟。站在他身邊的Alex連忙伸手扶住他，他將身體的重量放在一旁的柱子上，輕輕地搖了搖頭。

 

「她不在這裡。」他低聲道，壓抑著上湧的絕望與恐懼。

 

距離Raven失蹤已經過了將近十五個小時，他不敢相信自己竟然如此愚蠢，竟然會蠢得相信Erik真的想跟他當朋友。他太過自信，以為就算不憑藉讀心的能力，他也有足夠的能力保護他們，現在Erik帶走了Raven，而他毫無概念他們會在哪裡。

 

事實是，如果他們不在歌劇院裡，他真的不知道他們會在哪裡。

 

和Erik相處的這幾周，他確實也自己查到了不少事，他知道第一次有歌劇院鬼魂存在的確切證據是在五個月以前，Erik開始教Raven唱歌則是三個月以前的事，但是這些遠遠不夠，五個月以前歌劇院並沒有發生什麼大事，他沒有辦法靠著這些消息推測出Erik的真實身分，也沒有辦法靠著這些消息找到Raven。

 

他靠著柱子，讓柱子支撐自己身體大部分的重量，再次將手指抵上額際幫助自己專注。

 

「教授—」Alex擔憂地開口。

 

「他有某種可以抵禦我能力的方法，也許他也用同一種方法屏蔽了Raven，」Charles解釋，試著尋找任何自己可能漏掉的線索，「他自稱是歌劇院鬼魂，他們肯定在這裡。」

 

「Logan，做點什麼。」Alex轉頭求援。

 

原本站在旁邊充當臨時守衛，一直沒說話的Logan走向他，對Alex搖了搖頭，「他需要這麼做。」

 

「在找到Raven以前我不會休息。」Charles重申。

 

Alex抿唇，但總算不再阻止他。Charles閉上眼，他的思緒穿過走廊，蔓延到整個歌劇院。在樓下的走廊打掃的清潔工、舞台上方正在固定著布景的工作人員、後台的練習室裡芭蕾舞團的成員正在練習腿在地面畫圈的動作(rond de jambe)，Charles將思維的觸手伸得更遠，劇院的兩個經理正在劇院的辦公室裡說話。Andre因為Raven的失蹤而氣急敗壞，Firmin則只為了Raven的失蹤帶來的大肆報導感到高興。

 

Charles勉強克制住對Raven的安危全無擔憂的兩人的厭惡，繼續伸展自己的思維。走廊外Carlotta正準備進辦公室，她收到了一封來自Erik的信，上面寫著—

 

Charles楞了一下，立刻將自己的思緒探往Raven的房間。Raven在那裡，坐在梳妝台前，看起來十分疲倦，但是她在那裡。

 

「我找到她了。」他輕吐出聲，「她沒事。」

 

Alex和Logan同時放鬆下來，Alex喃喃地說他必須去處理後續，留下Logan跟他便離開了。Charles靠著柱子，身體因為大量使用能力以及長時間緊繃的神經突然放鬆下來而虛軟。

 

『 _Raven。_ 』

 

Raven震了震，先是左右顧盼，在意識到他在使用能力時又將視線移回鏡子裡自己的倒影上，閉起眼。『 _Charles。_ 』

 

『 _發生什麼事了？_ 』Charles問，『 _他是否傷害妳了？_ 』

 

『 _不。_ 』Raven回答，『 _這是我的錯—_ 』

 

那讓Charles直接進入Raven的記憶，Raven很討厭他這麼做，但是現在並不是尊重Raven意願的時候，他必須保護他們，而如果他要做到這一點，他得知道他們的敵人是誰。

 

Raven在一間昏暗的房間，門縫下隱隱約約地滲透進屋外的霧氣。那是一間很陰冷的房間，為了驅逐濕氣，到處都點著蠟燭。Raven清醒過來，她躺在一張柔軟的床上，身上的衣服完好無缺。床頭放著一個音樂盒，音樂盒是上好的木頭做成的，但跟普通的音樂盒不同的是，上面的裝飾全是金屬製成的，有一對成人模樣的男女，他們摟著一個女孩。

 

Raven困惑地從床上坐起，逐漸回想起來自己是如何到來這裡。她原本在自己的房間裡，Erik的歌聲像往常一樣響起。她聽從鏡子裡的聲音，然後突然間，鏡子不見了，到處都是霧氣，她跟著歌聲一直走，黑暗中一切都顯得模糊不清。

 

一名男人正在彈鋼琴，Raven起身，走到男人邊。

 

Charles看不見男人的臉，Raven的記憶顯得混亂不清——這樣的情況只會出現在受到巨大驚嚇的人身上——但是他可以很清楚地聽到男人的琴聲與歌聲。

 

那是Erik的聲音，Charles從來沒有聽過Erik唱歌，現在才知道Raven對Erik的推崇真正的原因。那的確是非常優美的歌聲，美麗、卻哀傷，Charles是讀心者，非常了解人類的情緒，卻也被那音樂中飽含絕望、卻有隱約讓人懷抱希望的聲音抓緊心房。

 

突然間，音樂停了。Raven的記憶開始變得更加混亂，男人痛苦的叫聲是黑暗中唯一有的東西，聽起來撕心裂肺，Raven以為他會殺了自己。

 

『 _妳做了什麼？_ 』Charles問，那不只是Raven下意識地在屏障他看到那段記憶。那段記憶造成的驚嚇太過巨大，下意識地屏障住那段記憶是人保護自己的安全機制。

 

『 _某些我不應該做的事，你對他太著迷，我必須看到他的臉。_ 』Raven沒有像往常一樣跟Charles抗議他侵犯自己的隱私，她不是沒有不高興，但是她太累又太害怕，沒有力氣抗議。『 _他差點殺了我，如果不是你，Charles，我—_ 』

 

『 _我？_ 』

 

『 _他想殺了我，有很短暫的一瞬間，我可以肯定他真的想殺了我，然後他說現在我再也不能離開，我會跟他一起留在那個不見天日的地方腐爛。_ 』

 

一個黑夜永不結束的世界，一個將所有陽光都吞噬殆盡的黑暗世界。

 

Charles傳遞著安撫的情緒，Raven用手掌擋住自己的眼，一張面容浮現出來。那是一張扭曲變形的臉，根本稱不上是一張臉，Raven把自己縮得更小，Charles看見一雙灰綠色的眼睛，那雙灰綠色的眼睛也許是那張臉上唯一可以辨明的東西。

 

他看著她/他，灰綠色的眼中像是乘載了全世界的悲傷。

 

『 _來吧，我們必須走了。_ 』Erik說，朝Raven伸出手，早先語氣中的瘋狂已經不見，只餘下無盡的悲傷與渴慕，『 _Charles會為妳擔心。_ 』

 

『 _他讓我走，是因為你。_ 』Raven最終道，『 _他愛你，Charles，比我們意識到得都深。他到底是誰？_ 』

 

『 _我……_ 』Charles跟Raven一樣困惑不解，『 _我不知道。_ 』

 

Charles想留下來陪伴Raven，但是在這樣的插曲以後，找出Erik的真實身分變成他的首要要務。他讓Raven收拾東西，準備派人帶她離開歌劇院，在威脅解除以前，她待在這裡是無論如何都不安全了。

 

他再三確定了妹妹除了受到驚嚇以外沒事，才收回思緒。他的思緒順著歌劇院中不同的人的思緒收回，然後突然間，他感覺到了一些別的。

 

那不像他平常感應到的，那個思緒好像在那裡，又好像不在那裡。模模糊糊的，Charles只能隱約感覺到那裡有東西，但是卻無法讀取到任何東西，他想過那可能是動物，但是動物的思緒不會像那個東西一樣這麼條理分明。

 

他加強自己能力的輸出，讓自己全神專注在那上面。現在他已經可以很肯定有東西在屏障他，一個圓形的球體，球體周圍沒有其他人，Charles沒有辦法靠其他的視線看見那球體到底是什麼東西，只能用能力硬撞，試著衝破那層屏障。

 

終於，他成功了，球體中就像他所預料的一樣是一個人。他進入那個人的腦海，被侵入的人本不應該察覺他的存在，但是那個人楞了一下，「Charles？」

 

他沒有等Charles回答，那股阻擋著他的屏障變得更強，將Charles驅逐出去。Charles沒有放棄，用自己的精神去撞那股屏障。這一次屏障變得很強，他無法突破，只能隱約靠著球體的位置知道那個人在哪裡。

 

他推開站在他面前的Logan，跌跌撞撞地朝那個人在的位置跑去，期間沒有停止自己的能力。他因為過度使用能力而頭痛欲裂，消耗過度的身體則虛弱的幾乎不受控制，但是他不敢停下，生怕一停下就又會失去那個人的蹤影，因為雖然只有非常短暫的一瞬間，但他分明認識那個人，那個人不應該在這裡，那個人應該很多年以前就死在奧斯威辛，他找過那個人，為了找到那個人做過很多他不應該做的事，最後在一名德軍的記憶中看見與家人一起被處決的那個人。

 

_我知道許多關於你的事情。_

_我沒有名字，也沒有祖國，Erik這個名字是我隨便取的。_

_我對你而言是個鬼魂。_

_我有過一個妹妹。殺死我的東西也同樣殺死了我所有的家人。_

_有人委託我照顧你，我知道的所有一切也都是來自他。_

_友誼，我對你全部所求的就是你空閒時偶爾可以來歌劇院陪我就行了。_

 

Erik是高明的騙子，Charles是強大的讀心者，但是Erik完全騙過了Charles。人們說最好的謊言夾雜著一部份的真相，Erik完全騙過了Charles，Charles完全沒有想過那些像是謊言的話語才是實話，那些像是實話的話語則是謊言。

 

Erik知道許多關於他的事情，因為那是Charles親口說的，只是不是現在，而是在非常遙遠的以前。Erik有祖國，也有名字，但Erik這個名字真的是他隨便取的，他是德國人，真正的名字叫Max Eisenhardt，是Charles認識的最愛笑的男孩。

 

Max對Charles而言當然是鬼魂，因為他一直以為Max已經死了，慘烈的屠殺中活下來的人少得可憐，Max和他的家人都沒有活下來。他一直以為Max已經死了，和他的妹妹一起，和他的家人一起，死在那場可怕的屠殺中。Erik騙他有人委託他照顧Charles，Charles一開始就假設錯了方向，他以為是他父親的人，但Erik一開始就誤導了他。

 

沒有人委託過他，是他當年還是Max時自己跟Charles承諾的。那一年戰爭即將開打，他要跟家人回德國去，Charles哭得厲害，從小就一起長大的他們都沒有經歷過這樣不知道會隔上多久的分離，Max讓Charles照顧好自己，說戰爭結束以後他就會回來，所有的一切都會跟從前一樣。

 

戰爭持續了很長一段時間，他聯絡不上Max，只知道他們輾轉去了波蘭，然後父親死了，母親嫁給Kurt，生活從Max離開的那一日開始就是一連串永不停止的惡夢。他的腦中開始出現他無法解釋的聲音，他很害怕，但是父親沒了、他聯絡不上Max、母親開始酗酒，Kurt把自己沒日沒夜地關在實驗室，Cain永遠都像一顆不定時的炸彈。

 

如果不是Max終有一天會回來的信念支撐著他，他也許早已瘋狂，之後Raven來了，事情開始變得簡單，直到Cain終於爆發，那是他第一次意識到一個人的恨意可以這麼深、這麼純粹，那扭曲與黑暗的心靈中沒有一絲一毫的光明。Cain恨他，恨他不是Kurt的親生兒子，Kurt卻更為他感到驕傲，恨自己的親生父親虐待親生兒子、卻善待養子。

 

戰爭結束後Max沒有回來，他怎麼樣也打聽不到Max的消息。人們以為他生來就擁有一切，卻看不見他的處境多麼艱難。Cain造成實驗室的爆炸，Kurt用身體保護他，那是他生命中少數真正在乎他的人，然後Kurt流著淚，在爆炸的殘骸中告訴他對不起，他不應該因為忌妒而不去救他的父親，不應該讓自己的朋友死在意外裡。那是他生命中少數真正關心他的人，但是現在那個人流著淚，用最後的一口氣說他很抱歉，他不應該因為忌妒而破壞他的家。

 

他活了下來，失去了腿和所有的一切，仰賴著仇人的恩賜活了下來。所有人都在勸他振作起來，但是他不想，終於意識到腦海中的聲音是專屬於他的折磨，他不知道自己做錯了什麼要承受這些折磨，然後Raven哭了，那是他沒有血緣關係的妹妹，也是他最後的家人。

 

那個年紀比他小的女孩說沒有關係，她會保護他。她用不符合年紀的成熟口吻告訴Charles，她決定去歌劇院學芭蕾，在那裡她不會拖累他，他在醫院裡很安全，等到她長大，她會接他出來一起生活，她會成為最頂尖的女伶，擁有足夠的能力養活他們，他們可以不依靠Xavier家的一切幸福快樂地生活在一起。

 

他才是應該保護他們的那個人，Charles強迫自己振作，他失去了腿，但是他還有Raven，他不能連Raven也失去。Cain是一顆不定時的炸彈，他不能留在倫敦，他申請上哈佛，本來想帶Raven一起走，但是Raven選擇留下。

 

他在哈佛遇到Hank，和Hank一起研發血清治好了自己的腿，並在偶然間用能力救了Alex和Sean以及其他人。他們以為他這麼做是因為良善，卻不知道他只是沒有太多活下去的理由。Max死了，他成年的那一年獨自前往歐洲，在一個個血腥黑暗的記憶中輾轉，尋找自己朋友的下落，最終透過一名德軍的眼看見他的朋友永遠地停留在十四歲那一年，在戰爭結束的前一年永遠停留。

 

那名士兵是無辜的，只是跟從命令，他從來沒有這麼想殺人，Kurt承認害死他父親時沒有、Cain造成的爆炸奪走他的腿也沒有。他最終勉強克制住殺人的衝動，回到美國，申請牛津，開始為回國做準備。

 

他從來沒有想過害誰，但是人性醜陋，貪婪地想要不屬於自己的東西。他一讓再讓，幾乎失去所有，於是他開始培養自己的勢力，堅決不再讓人從他這裡奪走更多，並誓言奪回所有屬於自己的。

 

但現在他被奪走的一部份突然被還給了他，那個人走得很快，Charles拚了命地跑，不受控制的身體讓他幾次都差點摔倒，但他最後終於在一間廚房中追上那個背影。

 

「Max。」

 

那個隱藏在斗篷中的背影猛地停住。「你不應該這麼做，Charles，我們不應該見面。」Erik——Max——說，聲音中有著無法掩飾的痛楚。

 

「我試著找你，從德國一直到波蘭，入侵了我不曉得有多少個人的記憶，你知不知道那是什麼樣的感覺？這麼多聲音？這麼多痛苦？」Charles蹣跚上前，他的聲音因為劇烈的奔跑而沙啞得幾乎難以辨識，「你說過你會回來，你說過戰爭結束後你就會回來，為什麼你回來了卻不肯告訴我，Max？」

 

Max仍然背對著他，「那不是我的名字。」

 

淚水開始不受控制地流下來，Charles看著他，啞聲道：「那麼就轉過來，看著我的眼睛，告訴我你不是Max Eisenhardt，不是那個承諾我戰爭結束以後就會回來的男孩。」

 

眼前的人轉過身，他的臉上覆著半張面具，露在外面的臉則變了很多。Raven的恐懼扭曲了對他臉的記憶，那是一張正常的臉，跟從前比起來，他的臉頰變得消瘦，那雙眼睛卻像他記得的一樣翠綠，Charles才是他們兩人裡擁有讀心能力的那一個，但是此刻，他卻無法分辨自己真正的情緒。

 

是解脫吧，他失去得太久，以至於他已經忘記擁有是什麼樣的感覺，現在Max站在這裡，就好像童年無憂無慮的那一段歲月又被還到他的手中。

 

Max的臉上滿是痛苦，「你不應該知道。」他說，間接承認了他的身分。

 

慢了他一步的Logan追了上來，Charles伸手示意對方留在原地，一步步地走向站在他面前的人。

 

Max沒有動，只是站在那裡看著他。他可憐的朋友，究竟經歷過什麼？曾經他可以肆無忌憚地大笑，現在卻破碎地站在這裡，看著他眼神滿是尖銳的痛楚。

 

他在距離Max只有一步之遙的地方停下，然後他看見了，面具的邊緣隱約露出的扭曲傷疤，那覆蓋了大片的肌膚，Charles看不見面具下的樣子，但是想必並不樂觀。

 

「那是為什麼嗎？」他問。

 

那雙綠色的眼看起來如此絕望，Charles幾乎為此心碎。Max輕輕點頭，「我是個怪物。」他輕聲說。

 

Charles伸出手，然後朝Max完好無缺的那一半臉狠狠地揍了下去。


	9. Chapter 9

過大的力道讓Max摔倒在地，Charles則因為用力過度而撞到牆上。Max倒在地上，手撫著自己的臉頰，錯愕地看著他。

 

「那是為了你讓我經歷的。」Charles沒好氣地說，甩著自己發疼的拳頭，一邊四處張望。剛剛的騷動過後，已經有人注意到這裡的動靜，開始朝這裡接近，「現在我們需要找一個可以好好說話的地方。」

 

Max站起來，他的手不再撫著自己的臉頰，Charles盛怒之下沒控制住力道，現在看見對方泛著不自然的紅的臉頰，忍不住開始後悔自己下手太重。他想像過很多次與Max再次見面的場景，一開始他以為會是在港口或機場，關於戰爭的消息只是錯誤警報，讓他們比原先預想得要來得快重逢。他會大笑著與自己的朋友擁抱，短暫的分離成為他們長大後的一次愚蠢回憶。之後戰爭開始了，他們斷了連繫，他以為戰爭結束之後他們就會見面，依然會是在港口或機場，Max會抽高很多，裸露在外的皮膚會曬得黝黑，說話時還因為在德國待得太久所以帶著一點太過明顯的德國腔。他依然會給Max一個擁抱，互相比較著彼此在這段分離之間的成長，嘲笑Max變得糟糕的發音。

 

然後戰爭結束了，Max沒有回來，而他在德軍的記憶中看見他的朋友步向死亡。

 

他想像過很多可能，直到那些不同的場景隨著Max的死亡被永遠掩埋，卻沒有想過Max會換了姓名回到他的身邊，卻不坦然告知自己的真實身分。

 

「我知道我們可以在哪裡談談。」Max回答，看起來並不因為那一拳而生氣。Charles先是生氣Max這樣裝神弄鬼地嚇自己，又生氣Max回來了不肯告訴他，最後開始生起自己的氣來，氣自己太輕易放棄尋找，也氣自己居然沒控制好脾氣，竟然用這樣糟糕的方式與自己的朋友重逢。

 

「帶路吧。」他說，敏銳地注意到Max沒有立刻移動。知道對方的擔憂，他轉向站在他身後的Logan，Logan的手握著拳，骨爪外顯，身體依然維持著警戒，隨時都可以進入戰鬥狀態。

 

「Logan，你可以去告訴Raven她在歌劇院很安全嗎？如果她希望的話，她可以留下來。」

 

Logan上前一步，爪尖指著地面，「教授—」

 

Charles用手勢制止對方，「我跟他在一起很安全，我保證。告訴Raven他是Max，她會知道我在說什麼。」

 

Logan看了一眼Max，警戒的模樣看起來仍然抱有疑慮。Charles沒法怪他，如果易地而處，他也無法相信Max。

 

機秒鐘後，Logan的骨爪收了回去，轉過身離開。Logan終於離開以後，Charles看向Max，「現在，請帶路吧，歌劇院的鬼魂先生。」

 

※

 

Erik——在前往這裡的路上，他要求Charles叫自己這個名字。Charles沒法拒絕，在那短暫的時間中他看到的記憶太沉重，他知道為什麼對方不願意被使用那個名字稱呼——舉著蠟燭，站在台階上朝坐在船中的Charles伸出手。「小心一點，這裡很潮濕。」

 

Charles好奇地四處張望，這裡跟他在Raven的記憶中看到的一樣到處都充滿了濃霧，配上蠟燭晃動的火光，感覺上如夢似幻。「我們在哪裡？」

 

「歌劇院的地底。」Erik回答。

 

「感覺起來我們走了很遠的路。」Charles將手搭上Erik伸向自己的手，後者微微施力，將他拉起來。「你是真的，對吧？」他問，Erik握著他的手穩且溫暖，「不是只是我的想像？」

 

「不，Charles，」Erik回答，聽起來被逗樂了，「我是真的。」

 

他在Charles站穩後收回自己的手，Charles其實不想放，害怕一鬆手他又會像鬼魂那般消失，但是橫膈在他們中間的光陰不是什麼可以被輕易跨越的鴻溝，他們都不是當年的人了，所以他只是收回自己的手，沒有多說什麼。

 

「歌劇院的地底下有很多隧道，可以通往這個城市不同的地方。」Erik解釋。

 

Charles看著湖的對岸，從這個距離看來除了瀰漫在湖面的濃霧什麼也看不清楚，但那是他們上船的地方，他在上船以前看到那裡有不只一條的隧道入口。「而你建造了這全部？」

 

「一些。」Erik回答，「但大部分的隧道是原本就有的，我只是找到它們而已。」

 

他帶著Charles又走了一段路，現在Charles總算明白為什麼Raven的記憶如此混亂。這個地方本身就像是一個僅存在夢裡的地方：地底的迷宮、瀰漫著濃霧的地底湖、一棟不應該存在的房子。

 

一個宛如鬼魅般的男人。

 

那個被世人稱為歌劇魅影的男人最終在一棟房子前停下，經過這段日子的調查，Charles很清楚人們多麼恐懼他。Erik轉過身，手中的燭火因為他的動作而晃動，讓他的臉在陰影中顯得晦暗不清，但是Charles仍然可以在那張半覆在面具底下的臉上看見他熟悉的影子，看見面具底下的並不是什麼冷血無情的魅影，而是一個活生生、會哭會笑的人。

 

「我們到了。」Erik輕聲說，側著身體打開門。

 

門後是一個不大的小廳，還有幾扇通往其它房間的門。小廳中很空曠，除了幾樣基本的傢俱其他什麼也沒有。Charles率先走進去，Erik在他身後將門關上，阻隔湖面太濃的霧氣，將手中的蠟燭放在桌上。

 

「你住在這裡？」Charles問，儘管他已經知道答案。

 

Erik過了半晌才回答他，「是的。」

 

Charles看著Erik，剛開始的時候Erik看起來像是想離開，但是他最終沒有這麼做，只是站在那裡回望Charles。有長達好幾分鐘的時間他們只是什麼也沒說地靜靜看著對方，蠟燭造成的亮度並不夠，Charles只能看見一個模糊的輪廓，但是他沒有移開視線，近乎貪婪地描繪著眼前的人的模樣，讓眼前的人的形象與他心中的那個男孩重疊在一起。

 

眼前的人是Max，他可以從他的眉眼看見當年那個男孩的影子。眼前的人又不是Max，他熟知的Max眉眼間沒有濃稠得化不開的悲傷。

 

男人沒有被面具遮擋的臉頰上已經有紅腫的跡象，如果不好好處理，再過幾個小時以後就連碰到都會痛。Charles將手伸向那個他盛怒之下造成的傷口，想檢查對方的傷勢，Erik反射性地後退，在意識到他伸向的是左半邊完好的臉時又停下閃避的動作，僵硬的模樣活像是在等著Charles傷害他。

 

Charles收回手，假裝自己沒有注意到對方的動作，「你這裡有冰塊嗎？」他用若無其事的語氣問，壓抑著對那些對他的朋友造成這些傷害的人的憤怒。

 

「沒有，但是歌劇院的廚房裡有。」Erik回答，原本戒備的神情變成不解，「你要冰塊做什麼？」

 

這一次Charles沒有試著去碰對方，而是指了指自己的臉，「你的臉，需要冰敷。」他露出一個微笑，就好像這只是一場稀鬆平常的對話，「你真的需要學著怎麼好好照顧自己，我的朋友。」

 

Erik反應過來，他朝著其中一個通往另外一個房間的方向伸出手，手掌在空中打開。Charles聽見金屬的碰撞聲，幾秒鐘後，一道黑影從房間中飛出，竄進Erik的手中。

 

Erik攤開手掌，將手中的東西展現給Charles看，那是兩顆比雞蛋小上一點的金屬球，「這裡平常的溫度很低，這個就可以了。」他解釋。

 

Charles想起那個可以屏蔽他的磁場，「你可以控制金屬跟磁場。」他肯定地道。

 

Erik點點頭，神情變得陰鬱，「我是個變種人。」

 

那句話讓Charles露出真心的笑容，感覺到那巨大的隔閡被消弭些許。他用手指輕點自己的額際，「我也是，心靈感應者。」他放下手，收起那個笑容，「但是你已經知道了，對嗎？」

 

Erik點點頭，猶豫了一下又補充，「直到你在酒吧中對我使用能力才知道。」

 

Charles很快地反應過來，「所以那真的是你。」一股突然的酸意竄上鼻尖，他壓抑著那股幾乎奪眶而出的熱意，「我以為是我的錯覺。」

 

太多次了，多得他已經無法細數。他的思緒掃過人群，以為自己在偶然間找到了他一直在尋找的人，但是每當他駐足細看，那卻不會是他在找的人。他們會擁有一些Max的特質，但他們不是Max，他們永遠都不會是Max。

 

「我不知道你是變種人。」

 

Charles低頭看著自己的手，做出一個抓取的動作，再次抬頭看向Erik，「我九歲的時候開始顯現的。」

 

那是在他們分離以後。

 

Erik露出一個恍然大悟的神情。「十四歲。」他說，「我沒有想過你也會是—」

 

Charles不知道為什麼Erik會突然露出驚慌失措的表情，接著他發現自己在摔倒，這才想起來自己從知道Raven失蹤開始就沒有休息過，大量的使用能力造成的消耗跟長時間的高度緊繃，他的體力早就到達極限。

 

Erik及時撐住了他，沒讓他真的摔倒，他跌入一個溫暖的懷抱。「我沒事。」他說，試著想撐起自己，卻發現腿虛軟地使不上力氣，讓他又跌回Erik的懷裡。

 

「你需要休息。」Erik用肯定的語氣說，手穩穩地支撐著他。

 

「關於這一點，我的朋友，」Charles喃喃地道，「我同意你的觀點。」

 

※

 

Erik撐著他走進其中一間房間，把Charles安置在一張床上。他安置好Charles以後說自己要去替他拿些喝的東西，Charles本來只是打算藉著這段時間閉著眼睛稍作休息，讓自己發黑的視野恢復，但是他在某個時間大概不小心開始打起瞌睡，因為當他清醒過來時，原本在他身下的棉被蓋在他的身上，緊閉的門外則傳來鋼琴聲。

 

他下了床，地底太過冰冷的空氣讓他不自覺地打了一個冷顫。他沒有急著走出去，而是坐在床沿，讓自己因為血糖過低而尚未完全清醒的身體有時間恢復。

 

他一邊習慣性地按摩著自己的大腿，一邊側耳傾聽門後的聲音。他沒有聽過這首曲子，從風格判斷也不像任何他熟悉的作曲家，就在他正思考這首曲子可能是誰的作品時，一個聲音跟著琴聲唱起歌來。

 

Charles在Raven的記憶中聽過Erik唱歌，所以他不應該覺得這個歌聲這麼觸動人心。男人的歌聲描述著一個與黑夜中的樂曲有關的故事，跟他此刻的處境完美地融合。

 

他走出房間，小廳中點著蠟燭，讓他的眼睛花了一些時間才適應，但是Erik不在那裡。Charles跟著音樂繼續前行，來到另外一扇門前。門半掩著，門後流淌出明亮的燭光與悠揚的音樂，他宛如中了咒語似地推開門。

 

Erik在他一推開門就看見他了，前者坐在一架鋼琴後，隔著鋼琴望著他。他沒有停下手中彈奏的動作，也沒有停止自己的歌聲。

 

「 _神奇魔幻的夜的樂章，_

_唯有你能使我的樂章飛翔，_

_助我共譜這夜的樂章。_ 」

 

他輕輕結束最後一句，看著Charles的眸宛如深不見底的湖水。Charles可以感覺到自己瘋狂的心跳，他走到鋼琴前，「這很美麗，」他露出微笑，不知道自己為什麼有些緊張，「這是你做的曲子？」

 

Erik的表情透露出一抹赧然，「只是一些我剛好想到的旋律。」

 

「它很美麗，」Charles真心地道，「你應該把它紀錄下來。」

 

Erik點點頭，「我會的。」他說，站起身，繞過鋼琴走向Charles，「你感覺好一點了嗎？我準備了食物，我回來的時候你已經睡著了，我想你醒來後可能會餓—」

 

他的話因為注意到Charles的視線而猛地停頓，Charles沒有立刻注意到這一點，只因他全部的注意力都在那個被放在角落的東西上。那個東西很大，事實上，除了鋼琴，也許是房間裡最大的物體，若非他剛剛注意力全在Erik的音樂上，他一定會立刻注意到。

 

那是一具棺木。

 

一句由上好的木材製成、顏色深得幾乎像是黑色的棺木。

 

而他此刻才終於看見房間中的擺設，與他剛剛待的那間被布置得溫馨舒適的房間以及空曠的小廳相比，房間中到處都散亂著曲譜。Charles覺得自己像是被人在腹部狠狠揍了一拳，他不知道為什麼自己知道這裡才是Erik居住的房間，但此刻在他眼前的是一個截然不同的世界。有非常短暫的一瞬間，他幾乎以為Erik的內心世界被實體化地展現在他的眼前。這不是他第一次在眼前這個男人的房間，他自然是去過Max家的，就在距離他生活的莊園不遠的地方。Charles一直很喜歡那裡，也許比起他自己的家更喜歡。Eisenhardt家並不是負擔不起一座莊園，但是比起門面，沒有貴族血統的他們更在乎舒適，Max的房間總是被整理得十分乾淨，窗簾束起，讓陽光灑落在房間的每一個角落。

 

躺在被細心整理過的床上，和坐在底板上的Max說話一直是他最珍視的回憶之一。

 

而他眼前的一切，和他記憶中完全不同。這個地方更像是一個地底墓穴，而非是給人居住的地方。整個空間沒有任何窗戶，到處都陰暗潮濕。考慮到這裡位於地底，那並非無法理解，但—

 

「我說過了，我不是他。」Erik輕聲道，知道Charles知道了什麼。

 

Charles轉過身，他並不知道自己此刻淚流滿面，只知道他對那些傷害他朋友的人有強烈的恨意。他從未贊同過殺人，但若非此刻納粹早已瓦解，他毫不懷疑他會殺了所有傷害過他朋友的人。

 

Erik的表情有一絲鬆動，然後突然間他又可以看見了，那個被隱藏在面具底下，那個被隱藏在層層傷痕下，那個溫柔的男孩。

 

「我總是可以為我自己報仇的。」他輕柔地說。

 

Charles閉起眼，輕輕地搖頭。淚水滑落，他不知道Erik是怎麼知道的，但是此刻他已經不在乎了。「我會讓他們付出代價。」

 

他聽到由遠而近的腳步聲，然後他被納入一個溫柔的擁抱。那個擁抱他的人才是那個傷痕累累的人，這應該是Charles的工作，但是太多的情緒混合在一起，強烈地幾乎將讀心者淹沒，所以他只是讓自己待在那個溫暖的懷抱中，感激上天沒有真的奪走這個人，感激這個人終於回到他的身邊。

 

「他們已經付出過代價了。」那個溫柔的聲音在他的耳側輕聲道。

 

 

 

 

 

*歌詞摘選自夜的樂章(Music of the Night)，以下是原文：  
The power of the music of the night  
You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night


End file.
